Hidden Beauty
by AnneStewart
Summary: HIATUS! - Em meio aos jovens lindos e ricos de NYC, ela se sentia deslocada. Depois de tantas ofensas e piadinhas, com a ajuda de suas amigas, Isabella Swan resolve mudar, expondo a todos o que ela nunca – e nem ninguém - imaginaria ter.
1. Sinopse e Capitulo I

**N/A:**_ Boa tarde amores lindos!_

_Saquem só essa nova fic: _**Hidden Beauty_. _**_Eu comecei a escrevê-la tem alguns meses, e tive que parar para concluir a **Nove Meses** e continuar a **A Second Chance**. Eu já tenho cinco capitulos escritos, e eles serão postados a cada **15 dias**. Como eu estou empenhada em ASC vai demorar um pouco para eu continuar a HB, pois minha inspiração estacionou em uma certa parte da história, mas isso não significa que eu vou abandoná-la. Hidden Beauty é uma história fofa e com uma pitadinha de drama, pois a história vai estar envolta na aparência da nossa heroína, a Bella. Ela tem uma paixonite pelo Edward, irmão da sua melhor amiga Alice. E então tem as vadias da escola que as odeiam, blá blá blá... Bem, vocês vão saber mais se lerem. _

_Estou postando o primeiro capitulo hoje, e o capitulo dois será postado em** 24/06,** mas tudo depende também das reviews de vocês._

_Antes de começarem a leitura deste capitulo, voem para o **tumblr** da fic: _**hidden beauty fic (ponto) tumblr (ponto) com** (tirem as palavras 'ponto' e juntem os espaços)_. Lá terá spoilers, os looks dos uniformes, e afins. Não deixem de conferirem!_

_Agora fiquem com o primeiro capítulo de Hidden Beauty. Espero que gostem, ela foi feita com muito carinho para vocês! (momento piegas :P)_

* * *

TWILIGHT** NÃO** _me pertence! Mas a Bella se achando o patinho feio da parada sim!_

* * *

HIDDEN BEAUTY (Beleza Oculta) – A Twilight Fanfiction

**Autora:** Dayane Stewart

**Shipper:** Bella e Edward

**Gênero:** Drama/Romance

**Classificação:** Rated K+ (+13)

**Avisos:** Linguagem imprópria

**Sinopse:** Em meio aos jovens lindos e ricos de NYC, ela se sentia deslocada. Depois de tantas ofensas e piadinhas, com a ajuda de suas amigas, Isabella Swan resolve mudar, expondo a todos o que ela nunca – e nem ninguém - imaginaria ter.

_"A beleza ideal está na simplicidade calma e serena."_

**Johann Goethe**

_._

_"You are beautiful, no matter what they say_

**Você é bonita, não importa o que eles digam**_  
Words can't bring you down_

**Palavras não podem me abalar****_  
_**_You are beautiful in every single way_

**Você é bonita de todas as maneiras**_  
Yes, words can't bring you down, oh no_

**Sim, palavras não podem te abalar, oh não**

_So don't you bring me down today_

**Então não me abale hoje."**

Beautiful – Christina Aguilera

.

**CAPITULO UM**

.

_Bairro do Bronx, NYC, sexta-feira, 13 de agosto de 2011_

.

Mais um dia cansativo na Collegiate School. Isabella Swan chegou em casa completamente exausta, depois de um dia tenso na escola. Teve teste surpresa de Química, mas apesar de não precisar se preocupar, Bella ficou temerosa na hora da prova. Ela bufou e sorriu, não havia necessidade de se preocupar. Bella era bolsista da melhor escola particular de Nova York. Com uma pontuação excelente na prova de admissão, Bella ganhou uma bolsa integral, já que seus pais não tinham condições de bancar os estudos da filha.

Bella não fazia o tipo popular na escola. Ela era o total oposto das garotas populares. As meninas do Collegiate transformavam seus uniformes em verdadeiros trajes dignos de passarela; Bella usava o uniforme normal: saia nos joelhos, camisa branca, casaco duas vezes o seu tamanho, e sapatos pretos estilo _titia. _Em vez de usar os longos cabelos castanho avermelhado soltos ou com um estiloso penteado, ela usava um coque frouxo; como ela tinha problemas na visão, ela usa um óculos de grau cafona, literalmente _fundo de garrafa_.

E para _melhorar_ sua reputação, ela era a garota mais inteligente da classe, e juntando essas características, Bella era alvo constante de piadinhas de mau gosto, por ser _nerd_ e pelo seu guarda-roupa. Mas isso era o que ela menos se importava. Ela se esforçou o máximo que pode para conseguir a bolsa de estudos e ir para Harvard. O resto ela agüentaria ate o fim do ensino médio.

Nem tudo era deprimente na Collegiate School. Ela fez amizades com um dos grupos mais populares da escola, o que ela nunca imaginava ser possível. O grupo era liderado por Mary Alice Cullen, uma baixinha de cabelos pretos curtos e arrepiados e amante da moda, e era composto por Angela Weber, de aparência de atriz mexicana, estatura mediana, cabelos castanhos e olhos amendoados, Tanya Denali, uma russa de cabelos louros avermelhados e olhos azuis e sotaque pesado, Rosalie Hale, uma loura de porte escultural e olhos verdes acinzentados, Heidi Volturi, uma italiana loura acinzentada com porte de modelo e Leah Clearwater, descendente de Quileutes, morena de cabelos pretos e lisos.

Bella achava estranho demais toda essa situação. A amizade das garotas mais cobiçadas da escola era a última coisa que ela esperava. Mas ela adorava as meninas. Quem não as conhecia poderia dizer que elas eram umas vadias mesquinhas, mas era o extremamente o contrário. Elas eram legais o suficiente para receberem Bella de braços abertos todos os dias na escola. Principalmente Alice, que insistia em mudar o visual dela. Ela sempre arranjava um desculpa esfarrapada para se esquivar dos pedidos de Alice.

Mas assim como existia as _mocinhas_ na Collegiate, existia também as _plastificadas vadias_, nas palavras de Rosalie. Era liderada por Irina Summers, prima americana de Heidi. Ela era loura de cabelos caracolados até os ombros, estatura média e olhos verdes; e tinha suas seguidoras fiéis: Jessica Stanley, uma baixinha de cabelos castanho opacos lisos e olhos azuis; Lauren Mallory, uma loura sardenta de cabelos cor de milho e olhos castanhos; Jane Haunsten, uma loura platinada de olhos azuis com aparência de anjo, mas com a alma endiabrada; Emilly Young, uma texana de cabelos pretos lisos e olhos pretos ônix e Gianna Mckenzie, loura opaca que sempre teve o peso acima da média, o suficiente para deixá-la com aparência _rechonchuda_. Elas viviam infernizando a vida das garotas da turma de Alice, e isso piorou quando as meninas fizeram amizade com Bella, que era alvo principal das humilhações de Irina e Cia.

Mas Bella não ligava, o quase todos os dias ela gastava quase três horas tentando convencer Rosalie de desistir de revidar as gracinhas de Irina. Rosalie era uma garota de gênio forte, e defendia Bella como uma leoa defendia os filhotes dos predadores. Bella falhara uma certa vez, não conseguindo impedir que Rose afundasse a cabeça de Lauren na privada do banheiro feminino.

Bella sorriu, se lembrando do pavio curto de Rosalie.

"Como foi a escola filha?," Renee Dywer, mãe de Bella, perguntou assim que a filha entrou na cozinha. Renee era muito parecida com a filha, tirando os cabelos amarelos e as marcas de expressão. Bella sempre se achou mais parecida com Charlie Swan, seu pai. Se fosse um garoto, Bella sempre pensava, seria a cópia exata de seu pai.

Charlie era policial, trabalhava no departamento de polícia de Nova York. Mas teve se aposentar mais cedo, devido à um acidente de trabalho. Renée era professora em uma escola pública do Broolkyn Beach*, onde eles moravam.

"Foi ótima mãe", Bella respondeu, sorrindo. "Teve teste surpresa de Química, e a professora disse que eu fui a única da turma a tirar nota máxima." Ela anunciou com orgulho. Química era a única disciplina que não fazia com nenhuma de suas amigas, mas duas da turma de Irina, Jessica e Emilly, faziam a matéria na turma dela. Ela sorriu internamente ao ver as expressões das duas quando viram que tiraram as notas mais baixas da classe.

"Essa é minha garota!" Charlie entrou na cozinha, dando um beijo nos cabelos de Bella. Ela sorriu, envergonhada.

"Sabe como é, Charlie Swan. Ter uma mãe professora tem lá suas vantagens" Renne revirou os olhos.

"Minha _supernerd._.." Charlie disse em tom meloso, algo raro dele, e beijou delicadamente a mulher que se apaixonara no ensino médio. Bella gemeu.

"Urrgg... Vocês são muito estranhos." Ela murmurou enquanto pegava seu prato de waffles e uma garrafa de calda de caramelo e ia em direção ao seu quarto.

Vinte minutos depois de fazer seu dever de Álgebra, seu celular tocou. Ela ainda não havia se acostumado com o IPhone roxo reluzente que Alice lhe dera de Natal. Ela insistia em recusar seus presentes, mas Alice era pior que o furacão Katrina quando não fazia o que queria. Bella não pode fazer nada a não ser aceitar.

_Kings of Leon_ soava alto pelo seu quarto cinza arroxeado, e ela atendeu prontamente.

"Fala fadinha" Bella saldou sua amiga com um sorriso enorme no rosto.

"_Aiin amiga, preciso de um conselho_." Alice gemeu do outro lado da linha.

Bella bufou. Lá vinha bomba.

"Se é sobre garotos, esqueça. Você sabe que eu não tenho absolutamente nada a dizer a respeito." Ela respondeu enquanto mordia um pedaço de seu waffle.

"_Ahhh você sabe sim_", Alice respondeu em tom irônico. "_Mas não vou pedir seu conselho por telefone" _Bella podia imaginar a amiga revirando os olhos pintados de sombra turquesa. _"Quero fazer um convite."_

"Tudo bem, manda."

"_O que acha de passar o fim de semana aqui em casa? Vamos fazer uma festa do pijama e todas as meninas vão vir. Sabe como é, temos que organizar sua festa de aniversário..._"

Bella fechou os olhos com força. Ela esperava ansiosamente que Alice esquecesse seu aniversário, que seria dali um mês exatamente, 13 de setembro. Ela nunca havia contado a data de seu nascimento, mas conhecendo Alice, ela deu um jeito de descobrir. Bella ganhou uma festa surpresa na cobertura da família dela no ano passado,na _Upper East Side_.

Bella sempre passava fins de semana na casa de Alice, na companhia da baixinha, Angela, Tanya, Rosalie, Heidi e Leah. Ela adorava passar horas conversando com as meninas... e admirando Edward Cullen, irmão-gêmeo de Alice. Assim que iniciou seu ano letivo na Collegiate, e que Bella pôs os olhos em Edward, ela se sentiu como se algo dentro dela esquentasse. Edward era o cara mais cobiçado da escola, com seu porte atlético, músculos esguios, olhos verdes cristalinos que lembravam lagos de jardins de histórias de contos de fadas, cabelos castanho avermelhados com tons de bronze que se recusava a ser dominado por qualquer tipo de pente. Ele sabia o que causava nas garotas, e aproveitava para ficar com todas elas, pelo menos as que faziam o gênero _gostosa_. Assim como ele era lindo, galanteador e fascinante, Edward também era galinha, safado e usava e abusava de todo o seu poder de Dom Juan, fazendo todo o corpo estudantil feminino da Collegiate suspirar.

Sabendo de tudo isso, Bella sabia que era melhor manter distância. Ela, a garota nerd de roupas estranhas, nunca atrairia o olhar de Edward. Ela se contentava em manter tudo em sua mente, onde Edward era carinhoso e enxergava Bella de uma maneira diferente. Em seus sonhos, ele via uma garota simples, inteligente e carinhosa, mesmo ela sendo feia de doer. Ele via a sua beleza escondida, uma beleza pura e mais bonita que qualquer maquiagem ou roupa de moda.

Suspirando derrotada, Bella dá a sua resposta. "Tudo bem Alice. Urrg, o que deu em mim ao virar sua amiga?"

Alice riu ruidosamente. Mas sua risada era diferente, Bella pensava. Soava como um badalar de sinos.

_"Ain Isabella Swan, se você não fosse minha amiga, quem te salvaria dos óculos fundos de garrafa? E antes que você responda, me aguarde, pois mais cedo ou mais tarde, vou te transformar na garota mais gostosa da Collegiate__ Schoo__l, ou não me chamo Mary Alice Cullen!"_

Bella tremia sempre que Alice iniciava esse assunto. Ela tentava, mas estava prestes a ceder ao pedido da amiga, de transformá-la em uma diva da beleza, algo que Bella duvidasse que Alice fosse conseguir.

Ela não se achava bonita. Ela era de uma estatura média, magra e sem curvas, cabelos e olhos de uma cor para lá de sem graça. Sem falar na sua pele pálida. Ela se achava muito mais que sem graça.

Mas isso não importava para ela. Deixaria para cuidar de sua aparência quando for realmente necessário, como quando arrumar um emprego, por exemplo. Ela poderia ter achado antes, mas seus pais a proibiram. A única obrigação dela seria estudar.

"Escola será seu primeiro e único emprego", palavras de Charlie, três meses atrás, quando ela pediu a opinião dos pais a respeito de um possível emprego. Ela suspirou, derrotada. Um emprego agora facilitaria a junção de dinheiro para a faculdade.

Bella tomou um banho rápido e vestiu seu moletom. Ela pegou um romance de Jane Austen para ler enquanto esperava o jantar sair.

Quando o jantar saiu, Bella pediu aos pais para deixarem ir para a casa de Alice.

"Nossa, essa garota realmente gosta de você, hein filha?" Renee sorriu.

"Verdade" Bella disse com um enorme sorriso no rosto. "Tive muita sorte em conquistar a amizade dela e das meninas."

"Isso é algo que eu realmente não esperava", Charlie disse à filha. "Fazer amizade com as _dondocas_."

Bella revirou os olhos. "Pai, ter dinheiro não significa que elas são dondocas. Elas são mais humildes que muitas garotas metidas do nosso bairro."

"É claro Charlie", a mãe de Bella o repreendeu. "Dondocas mimadas não fariam amizades com a Bella."

Bella poderia tomar isso como uma ofensa, mas Bella sabia do que a mãe estava falando. Bella era uma garota diferente da maioria de sua escola, uma bolsista, e se vestia de uma maneira considerada inadequada para os padrões da escola. Isso provava que a amizade de Alice e Cia com relação à Bella era verdadeira. Garotas populares e mesquinhas, como Irina, apenas humilhavam e não perderiam tempo com ela.

"Tudo bem filha, você pode ir", Renee disse à filha, tirando-a de seus devaneios.

Bella sorriu internamente. Os fins de semana na casa de Alice eram incríveis. Elas passavam a noite inteira comendo porcarias e fofocando. Às vezes choravam em frente à TV, vendo algum romance trágico em DVD. Ali ela realmente se divertia.

O melhor de tudo isso é que na maioria das reuniões do _clube da Luluzinha_, Edward estava presente. Às vezes ele aparecia para encher o saco da irmã, ou entrava nas conversas das meninas. Ele até era simpático com Bella, mas isso mudava na escola. Edward nunca a ofendeu, mas seus amigos adoravam amolar a pobre garota. Bella pensava com amargura que Edward só não a ofendia porque ela era melhor amiga de Alice.

Na sexta, Bella se arrumava em frente ao espelho, pensativa. Por diversas vezes se pegava indagando sobre sua aparência, se ela mudasse de visual radicalmente, Edward finalmente a enxergaria. Bufou, irritada. Ela se recusava a mudar para conquistar alguém. Se Edward ou qualquer outro cara se apaixonasse por ela, seria pelo que ela era por dentro, não por fora.

Bella vestiu seu uniforme: saia xadrez até os joelhos, camisa branca, meia-calça branca, casaco xadrez duas vezes o seu tamanho e gravata. Às vezes ela abolia esse acessório, pois achava um exagero tantos acessórios. Bella era a única da Collegiate que não 'customizou' seu uniforme. As meninas encurtavam as saias, deixavam as camisas mais justas, os casacos mais curtos e justos, e os sapatos da escola eram substituídos por sapatos Jimmy Choo. Pareciam Barbies colegiais sexys. Bella riu internamente se lembrando da birra que Alice dera assim que elas se tornaram amigas. Ela queria transformar o uniforme de Bella em um traje digno de passarela, mas Bella recusou, umas trinta vezes.

Ela aproveitou e fez a sua pequena mala, onde ela colocou seus produtos de higiene, pijama e um par de roupas limpas.

Ela pegou sua mochila e passou na cozinha para tomar um copo de leite quente com chocolate.

"Boa aula filha", Charlie saudou, sem tirar os olhos da TV, onde passava uma reportagem policial.

Bella beijou os pais e foi para escola, mas antes passando na _Bennet's_, sua loja preferida quando se tratava em Donuts.

Ela entrou na loja e logo foi inebriada pelo cheiro convidativo de roscas com coberturas coloridas. Foi direto as prateleiras coloridas escolher seus sabores preferidos. Chocolate dominava suas preferências.

Ao se virar em direção ao caixa, ela quase deixou sua caixa cair ao topar com alguém, mas a pessoa foi mais rápida e pegou sua caixa antes que ela caísse não chão brilhante da confeitaria.

"Oh, desculpe!" ela começou a dizer, mas estacou quando viu de que se tratava.

Edward.

"Não foi nada... Bella?" Seus olhos verdes cravaram em seu rosto, fazendo-a corar violentamente.

"Culpada", ela murmurou, arrancando um sorriso do irmão da melhor amiga. E céus, como ela amava aquele sorriso torto dele...

"Imagina Bella, eu que estava distraído", ele se desculpou, olhando na direção da distração. Uma loura peituda que estava atendendo os clientes no balcão à esquerda. Bella bufou, _homens_.

"Tudo bem, pelo menos não vou ter que comer Donuts com bactérias", ela sorriu, fazendo Edward rir de sua piada.

"Tudo bem, você já esta indo para a escola?" Ele perguntou educadamente.

"Sim, eu só iria pagar meus Donuts" Ela respondeu, prevendo o que ele diria a seguir. Suas pernas pareciam gelatina.

"Bom, já que você está aqui, te dou uma carona. Ainda faltam duas quadras para chegar à escola. Alice está esperando no carro."

"Tudo bem então..." Bella deixou a frase morrer enquanto Edward gesticulava para que ela passasse na sua frente na fila, '_as damas primeiro'_, seu gesto dizia.

Bella agradeceu com um aceno de cabeça e passou na sua frente, notando o quanto Edward ficava bem no uniforme da Collegiate. Casaco azul petróleo, camisa branca, calça cinza claro e sapatos pretos brilhantes. Parecia mais um modelo do que um mero aluno.

Eles pagaram suas mercadorias e foram em direção à porta.

Logo Bella avistou o Volvo XC60 prata de Edward, que foi presente dos pais no aniversário de 16 anos. Ela não prestara atenção no carro quando passou por ele ao entrar na Bennet's.

Eles entraram no carro, e Alice a cumprimentou com uma carranca.

"Você passou por aqui e nem me cumprimentou sua ingrata", a baixinha resmungou para Bella, fazendo Edward revirar os olhos.

"Não seja dramática Mary Alice Cullen", ele murmurou com uma risadinha. Alice revirou os olhos.

"Drama é meu apelido querido irmãozinho", Alice murmurou enquanto apertava a bochecha de Edward.

"Além do mais Allie", Bella respondeu enquanto mordia um de seus donuts. "Eu estava frenética com a possibilidade de comer Donuts. Não penso direito quando penso em Donuts."

"E então, você vai lá para casa hoje?" Alice encarava a amiga com os olhos pedintes.

"Mas é claro que eu vou", Bella respondeu. "Ou eu correria o risco de você aparecer no Bronx e me levar para o Upper pelos cabelos."

Alice e Edward riram ruidosamente da piada de Bella.

"Bella, você é hilária", Edward disse entre risadas, fazendo Bella corar. Edward sempre elogiava Bella pelos comentários dela, e para ela, era como se ele dissesse, 'você está linda hoje'.

Ela ignorou as borboletas espevitadas de seu estômago e mordeu um de seus Donuts, admirando a paisagem da cidade. Em questão de segundos Edward estava estacionando em frente a escola.

Depois disso Alice e Bella foram para a sua primeira aula. Edward foi para sua aula de Biologia, acompanhado de Irina, que o esperava em frente ao seu armário.

"Vadia", Alice murmurou enquanto ela e Bella iam para a sala. "Meu irmão é um idiota também, olhe só! Ele só pensa com a cabeça de baixo!"

"Céus Alice, você já está igual à Rosalie, não faça esse tipo de comentário perto de mim!" Bella disse corando, fazendo Alice rir.

"Você é inocente demais Bella, você precisa se soltar..."

Bella revirou os olhos, desistindo de discutir com Alice. Na porta da sala, estavam vários alunos conversando, e quando viram Bella e Alice chegarem, se afastaram, como se elas tivessem algo contagioso.

"Idiotas mesquinhos", Alice murmurou enquanto elas entravam na sala. Quando Bella se sentou em sua mesa do fundo e Alice na frente, ela observou como as garotas que estavam na porta se aproximaram de Alice, sorrindo como se nada tivesse acontecido. Alice, com uma falsa animação, cumprimentava as garotas como se elas fossem melhores amigas. Quando o professor entrou na sala, a turma se dissipou e ela observou Alice digitar algo em seu Blackberry rosa perolado.

Segundos depois, seu celular vibrou, com a chegada de uma nova mensagem.

_De: Allie Cullen_

_Às: 08:02am_

_Relaxa Best. Vc sabe quem é minha melhor amiga._

_3_

Bella abriu um enorme sorriso, espantada com a mensagem de Alice. Sua melhor amiga mandara aquela mensagem sabendo muito bem como Bella estava se sentindo vê-la rodeada de possíveis amigas dela. Mas Alice não trocava a amizade de Bella por nenhuma daquelas cobras.

Segundos depois que o Sr. Morrisey entrou na sala, Jacob irrompe porta adentro, pedindo desculpas pelo atraso. Ele sentava ao lado de Bella nessa aula, e ela adorava estudar com ele.

"Olá", ele sussurrou enquanto se sentava em sua mesa. "Perdi algo?"

"Não. Ele ainda vai fazer a chamada", Bella sussurrou de volta, enquanto se virava para cumprimentar o amigo. "Olá para você também. Porque se atrasou?"

Jacob sorriu. "Meu celular não despertou na hora exata. É o que acontece quando se esquece de arrumar o despertador e ficar jogando Play até as duas da manhã."

"Meu Deus, não sei como você acordou, dormir as duas da manhã é o fim. Já fiz isso uma vez e me arrependi.", Bella respondeu, encarando o amigo.

Diferente dos meninos populares, que assim como as garotas, ignorava Bella, Jacob não tinha a menor vergonha de ser seu amigo. E assim como a maioria dos populares, Jacob arrancava suspiros das garotas. Ele era alto, de porte atlético, pele marrom avermelhada e olhos escuros. O que mais encantava nele era o sorriso de covinhas, que o fazia parecer uma criança travessa.

O que Bella nunca percebeu era que Jacob gostava dela de uma maneira que ia além da amizade. Ele não ligava para o modo como ela se vestia, e adorava seu jeito tímido e o modo como ela corava com frequência. Ela era uma garota inteligente, doce e forte, mesmo aparentando ser frágil. Mas ele se entristecia sempre que notava apenas amizade nos olhos castanhos da garota, e isso o fazia perder a coragem de convidá-la para sair.

E assim se seguia a relação entre eles, sendo apenas bons amigos.

A aula se arrastou de modo incansável para os alunos, menos para Bella, que adorava ler. Quando não estava envolta das conversas hilárias de Alice e Cia, seus melhores amigos eram os romances. Ela viajava a cada palavra impressa neles, sendo transportada para um mundo onde os personagens, em meio a conflitos de vários gêneros, sempre encontravam no fim de tudo uma maneira de amar verdadeiramente. Eles sempre enxergavam o que realmente importava, mas isso ficava apenas nas páginas surradas, na ficção.

Mas ela não ligava para isso. Ela tinha seus pais e seus – poucos – amigos. Era como se ela estivesse em um de seus livros. Nada poderia desanimá-la, não quando ela tinha amigos.

Bella seguia pelo corredor depois de sair do banheiro feminino. Ela pediu a Alice para ir na frente, que não precisava esperá-la.

Erro terrível.

Quando ela saia em passos largos porta afora, ela dá de cara com as _plastificadas vadias_. Elas iam em direção ao mesmo banheiro, e estacaram ao ver Bella saindo dali, encarando-a como se ela tivesse um braço mais.

"Ora, ora, ora, vejamos o que temos aqui..." disse Irina com uma falsa alegria, sorrindo de modo perverso, exibindo seus dentes alinhados e brancos.

"A pata choca da Collegiate, a aberração da natureza..." Lauren se aproxima, deixando Bella acuada.

"M-m-m-m-me deixem passar...", Bella murmurou baixinho, com sua voz trêmula.

"Estamos com sorte hoje" Irina volta a falar, "a pata choca não está acompanhada daquela tampinha nem da valentona."

Aquelas palavras deixaram Bella mais nervosa do que nunca. A pele de sua nuca começou suar de modo exagerado, e sua respiração acelerou, temendo o que viria a seguir.

"P-p-porque vocês fazem isso comigo?" Bella tentou argumentar. Ela não entendia o motivo de tanta agressão por parte dessas garotas. Ela nunca havia feito nada a elas.

"Porque você é esquisita", Jessica disse como sua voz extremamente irritante, "Nós não admitimos esquisitinhas pobres como você aqui!"

"Você diz isso como se você fosse dona desta escola! Por favor! Eu nunca fiz nada a vocês! Me deixem em paz!" Bella quase gritou, se arrependendo logo em seguida por dizer aquelas palavras, que fizeram os corpos quase perfeitos dessas garotas reagirem.

Quão rápido quanto um raio, Bella sentiu duas mãos a empurrarem com força contra a parede.

Mas quão rápido quanto o empurrão, Bella ouviu um estalar de um tapa e um grito de surpresa, que não era dela.

"Vadia! Porque não me encara, já que sou do seu tamanho?" Rosalie berrava enquanto pegava Irina pelos cabelos e a jogava do outro lado do corredor. Jessica e Lauren, que estavam ali, ainda surpresas, levaram dois segundos para agirem. Foram para cima de Rosalie e agarraram os cabelos louros perfeitos dela. Rosalie ficou surpresa, mas por pouco tempo. Ela logo mostrou que as aulas de defesa pessoal e karatê haviam valido a pena.

Jessica fora atingida com uma bofetada, enquanto Lauren levava um chute na canela direita.

"O que está havendo aqui?", Jacob surgiu no corredor. "Oh meu Deus! Bella!"

Ele logo correu em direção à garota, que estava em choque, sentada no chão, chorando. Rosalie ameaçou as garotas mais uma vez, fazendo Irina e Cia sumirem no fim do corredor.

"Bella, baby, você está bem?" Rosalie se abaixou e tocou o rosto molhado de lágrimas da amiga.

"A-a-a-acho que sim... Eu não sei..." ela dizia entre soluços.

Jacob e Rosalie a levaram até o refeitório da escola, e a sentaram na mesa dos populares, ou seja, da turma de Alice.

"Isso é caso de _bullying_, na boa, para mim já deu!" Tanya praguejou enquanto balançava uma Bella frágil em seus braços. "Eu deveria acabar com raça daquela vadia da sua prima Heidi."

Heidi gemia de frustração enquanto mordia um cookie de chocolate. "Eu já contei para o meu tio, mas ele não faz nada! Aquela vaca fedorenta se finge de anjinho e ele cai na lábia dela."

Alice bufou. "Tanto faz, vamos contar ao diretor..."

"Não. Vocês não irão fazer nada." Bella levantou a cabeça e se livrou do abraço da amiga.

Todos na mesa a encararam surpresos. "Como assim Bella? Elas iriam bater em você!" Angela argumentava.

"Vocês não entendem? Não vai adiantar nada, só vai fazer com que ela me persiga ainda mais."

"Tudo bem, então não vamos tirar os olhos de você." Jacob a encarou, sério.

"Isso mesmo, nada de você circular por aí sozinha entendeu Isabella?" Leah a encarou com seus olhos grandes.

Bella suspirou derrotada. "Tudo bem, vocês venceram."

O clima pesado ainda pairava no ar, quando Irina surge no refeitório com suas seguidoras atrás. Elas andavam majestosamente pelo enorme salão, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

"Olha só para elas," Rosalie murmurou "Age como seu não tivesse dado um surra nelas."

"Você bateu nelas?" Alice encarou, estupefata. "Você enlouqueceu? Você poderia ser expulsa!"

"Não seria não", Rosalie murmurou, como se Alice tivesse perdido algo crucial da conversa. "Esqueceu as câmeras dos corredores?"

"Poderíamos usar essas câmeras para culpar as plastificadas", Tanya murmurou. "É uma prova incontestável!"

"Mesmo assim tio Aro daria um jeito de fazer com que Irina se safasse." Heidi suspirou derrotada.

"Oh vadias de merda", Rosalie rosnou com raiva, "mas elas sabem muito bem que se meterem com Bella outra vez, elas perderão alguns maços de cabelos."

Alice, Angela, Heidi, Tanya, Bella, Leah e Jacob encaravam com demasiada raiva a situação à frente deles. Edward se dirigia com um enorme sorriso no rosto perfeito, indo em direção a mesa de Irina.

"Meu irmão é definitivamente um idiota", Alice sibilou, com a face corada de raiva.

"Você sabe que Edward está completamente por fora do assunto não?" Jacob encarava Alice.

"Mas é claro, é claro que ele está por fora. É só Irina abrir as pernas para ele que ele não se importa com o resto!" Tanya soltou enfurecida, deixando a todos atônitos. Todos sabiam que Irina, de alguma maneira, armou para que Edward terminasse com Tanya para ficar com ele. Ela ainda não havia superado, pois ela sabia que Irina havia oferecido sexo à Edward, pois Tanya ainda não se sentia preparada para se entregar à ele na época, quando tinha cinco meses de namoro. Uma semana depois Edward terminou com ela, dizendo que havia se apaixonado por outra. Ela sabia que ele queria dizer muito bem que havia encontrado uma vadia qualquer para dar para ele, enquanto ela ainda ganhava experiência no campo amoroso.

"Bom, isso é verdade", Rosalie murmurou, se lembrando de dar uma novidade. "Gente! Adivinhem?"

"Diga dona Barbie Malibu" Jacob disse enquanto tomava um gole do seu refrigerante.

"Meu irmão vai vir para NYC!" Rosalie anunciou batendo palmas.

"Aquele magrelinho do Jasper?" Alice disse erguendo as sobrancelhas. Rosalie revirou os olhos. "Você o viu há quatro anos. De lá para cá houve muitas mudanças..."

"...Hmmm..." Alice concordou, ainda desconfiada. Ela se lembrava de Jasper Withlock Hale, irmão gêmeo de Rosalie. Ele era magricela, cabelos bagunçados e óculos de grau. Um verdadeiro nerd. "Como ele está agora?"

"Bom, ele está... Ah! Não vou ficar descrevendo meu irmão sendo que vocês vão vê-lo em breve."

Depois dessa novidade o clima se amenizou na mesa. Mas Bella ainda estava com medo. Ela sabia que nada lhe aconteceria enquanto estivesse do lado de qualquer um de seus amigos – especialmente Rose e Jake – mas ainda sim ela se sentia intimidada. E a cada olhada que ela dava na direção da mesa de Irina ela sentia seu coração afundar. Edward sorria espontaneamente, enquanto ele abraçava e beijava Irina de uma maneira que a deixava enojada. Ao mesmo tempo ela sentia raiva, pois Edward estava namorando com a garota que a odiava e a ameaçava. Ela sentia como se fosse traída. E só de pensar que ele dormia com ela...

Ela desejava que ele a abraçasse como ele estava fazendo com Irina; queria que Edward sussurrasse palavras doces em seu ouvido, da mesma maneira que ele estava fazendo com ela. Mas ela sabia que aquilo nunca aconteceria.

Depois que o horário de almoço terminou, todos foram para as suas últimas aulas do dia. O estômago de Bella se revirou ao se lembrar de que sua próxima aula seria junto com Edward.

Ela chegou na sala e o encontrou sentado em sua mesa. Ele parecia concentrado em algo que ele digitava em seu Iphone.

Bella respirou fundo e ignorou os cochichos dos alunos a seu respeito. Ela andou lentamente e se aproximou da mesa. Sem dizer nada, ela colocou seu livro e caderno no seu lado da mesa e encarou o quadro negro, sem saber como reagir. Geralmente ela era recebida com um sorriso cordial de Edward, e ela prontamente retribuía com um gesto tímido e educado.

Assim que Edward terminou de fazer o que estava fazendo em seu celular, cumprimentou Bella com o sorriso que ela tanto amava ver.

"Oi."

"O-oi.", Bella gaguejou, com uma expressão assustada. Ela não queria nem imaginar o que Irina faria se a visse com Edward. Seu corpo todo tremeu.

E Edward percebeu.

"Está tudo bem?" Edward sussurrou tocando de leve a mão de Bella.

A garota se sobressaltou o sentir o toque das mãos de Edward pela primeira vez. Ela sentiu uma onda de eletricidade que a assustou. Muito gentilmente retirou a mão debaixo da sua.

Edward também se assustou com o que ele sentiu ao tocar a mão de Bella. A pele dela era macia e suave, e ele sentiu como se tivesse recebido uma leve descarga elétrica.

_Estranho_, pensou ele.

"Sim, está tudo bem sim..." Bella murmurou inquieta, voltando a sua atenção ao quadro negro.

Edward percebeu o desconforto de Bella e penou em pressionar a melhor amiga de sua irmã, mas o professor de cálculo chegou na sala, pedindo para os alunos abrirem seus livros na página que ele pedira.

Bella se concentrou como nunca no que o professor falava, tentando evitar pensar muito a respeito do seu colega de carteira. Estava diferente desta vez, ela sentia algo estranho em suas entranhas, pois mal conseguia olhar para Edward. Talvez fosse pelo fato de tê-lo visto aos beijos com a cadela que havia encurralado-a no corredor vazio. Sem falar nas palavras de Tanya, que a assustou, mesmo ela sabendo o que aconteceu um mês atrás.

_"Mas é claro, é claro que ele está por fora. É só Irina abrir as pernas para ele que ele não se importa com o resto!"_

As palavras de sua amiga de coração partido ecoaram em sua mente, fazendo odiar Edward com toda a sua força. Ela chegou á conclusão de que não valia a pena alimentar uma ilusão. Edward nunca irá notá-la, e mesmo se notasse, faria o que ele faz com todas as garotas: esperaria que ela abrisse suas pernas para ele, e então depois ele a abandonaria.

Ela faria de tudo para tirar Edward da cabeça, faria de tudo mesmo. Se concentraria na lembrança de vê-lo beijar aquela garota, sabendo que ele era um bastardo galanteador. Alice tinha razão.

Mas no fundo ela sabia que não seria fácil tirar essas esmeraldas cristalinas de sua mente tão fácil...

.

* * *

**N/A:**_ E ai? Gostaram?_

_Fiquem ligados no tumblr da fic, que lá terá um spoiler no domingo que vem. Não percam!_

* * *

**Gostou? **

**Me conte! É só apertar o botãozinho azul! Ele não morde!**

**Beijocas ;***


	2. Capitulo II

**N/A**:_ Aê cambada!_

_Bem, eu estava de bobeira aqui hoje, e aproveitando as pequenas folgas desse fim de semana resolvi postar adiantado. Ontem postei ASC e hoje estou com HB prontinha para ser lida. Não vou ficar embromando aqui, leiam e me contem nas reviews o que acharam. E para quem ainda não viu, vejam o tumblr da fic:_** hiddenbeautyfic(PONTO)tumblr(PONTO)com**_ . Lá tem os modelos de uniforme da turma de Alice. _

_Bem, por enquanto é isso. Se for bem de reviews, em vez de postar daqui a quinze dias, posto sabado que vem. O que acham?_

_xoxo;*_

* * *

**CAPITULO DOIS**

.

**Para ouvir: **_I Don't Feel It Anymore Ft William Fitzsimmons - Rosi Golan / Best Of You - Foo Fighters_

_Disappear - Hoobastank / Crash Boom Bang - Roxette / Impossible - Shontelle_

_._

_._

"Enfim saindo dessa prisão!" Alice saiu da Collegiate erguendo as mãos para o céu, fazendo Bella revirar os olhos.

"Não exagere Alice, a escola não é tão ruim..." Bella começou, mas deixou a frase morrer, se lembrando do incidente de mais cedo. Sentiu seu corpo tencionar com as lembranças daquele episódio medonho.

_Nós não admitimos esquisitinhas pobres como você aqui!_

Aquelas palavras afundaram em sua mente, martelando a todo segundo, lembrando-a de que a Collegiate não era seu lugar. Ali as pessoas a repudiavam, mas ela seria forte e aguentaria até o fim. Não vai ser um bando de filhinhos de papai que vão acabar com seu futuro.

E ela tinha a seus amigos para contar sempre, e ampará-la quando Irina e Cia atacassem novamente. Bella sentiu seu rosto se formar em um enorme sorriso ao se lembrar das palavras de Rosalie para com elas, e a forma como os cabelos de Irina ficaram depois que Rose os puxou.

"O que está fazendo-a sorrir tanto?" Jacob a tirou de seus pensamentos, fazendo-a pular de susto.

"Nada", Bella desconversou, "estou apenas distraída."

"Onde está aquele idiota do meu irmão?" Alice berrou olhando seu relógio Swiss Legend cor de rosa.

"Provavelmente enfiando a língua naquela boca nojenta da Irina", Tanya soltou, ainda irritada. Aquele episódio da agressão à Bella havia aberto a ferida dela que levou tantas semanas para cicratizar.

"Bom," Angela começou "Vou até minha casa arrumar minhas coisas e então passo para te pegar" ela disse encarando Tanya.

"Passa na minha também." Disseram Leah e Heidi.

Enquanto Alice, Rosalie e Bella esperavam Edward aparecer para levá-las para a casa de seus pais, Jacob aproveitou para conversar com Bella, travando uma luta dentro de si. Ele não sabia como convidá-la para sair.

Será que ela aceitaria?

"Bella, posso falar com você um segundo?" ele disse quando chamou a atenção da amiga.

"Claro Jake" Bella seguiu-o até a parte oposta da escada da escola. "Pode falar."

"Bom, não sei exatamente como fazer isso, mas, eu gostaria de saber se você gostaria de ir ao cinema no sábado."

O convite de seu amigo pegou-a desprevenida. Ao mesmo tempo deixou-a confusa.

Isso seria um _encontro_?

Não, óbvio que não. Jacob era seu amigo, quase como um irmão para ela. Ela imaginava que o que Jake sentia por ela fosse o mesmo. Que ele gostava dela como uma irmã.

"Esse sábado?" Bella perguntou, tentando ganhar tempo para pensar.

"Sim", Jacob confirmou, sorrindo esperançoso.

"Não vai dar", Bella recusou. "A festa do pijama de Alice vai durar até domingo."

"Oh, tudo bem então..." Jacob murmurou fazendo muxoxo.

"Mas podemos combinar outro dia" Bella disse antes que se arrependesse. Não seria tão ruim assim sair com Jacob. Ele era seu amigo, não seria um encontro. Seria quase como sair com Alice e as meninas.

A face de Jacob se iluminou com as palavras de Bella. "ótimo. Vamos combinar."

"Claro." Bella respondeu, contagiada pelo sorriso de covinhas de Jacob.

"Vamos Bella!" Alice gritou, sua voz de sino ecoando na escadaria da escola. Bella se virou para trás e avistou Edward descendo as escadas, uma visão do paraíso. Ela soltou um suspiro sem perceber.

Todos se despediram de Jacob e entraram no Volvo de Edward. O caminho foi silencioso, mas de um silêncio nada incômodo, o que permitiu que Bella pensasse.

Será que Edward estava sabendo do ocorrido no corredor? O que Irina havia dito a ele? Com toda a certeza, ela disse algo a respeito.

Suas perguntas foram respondidas quando todos chegaram à cobertura dos Cullen na Upper East Side. Edward quem começou a conversa.

"O que houve no corredor hoje?" ele perguntou confuso. Alice revirou os olhos e murmurou _avoado_ enquanto começava a explicar.

"A sua namoradinha não disse nada?"Ela perguntou com a sobrancelha erguida, mas antes que seu irmão respondesse, ela continuou. "Acontece que Irina, Jessica e Lauren aproveitaram que Bella estava sozinha no corredor e a agrediram verbal e quase fisicamente. Se não fosse por Rosalie, Bella teria sido espancada."

Os olhos de Edward se arregalaram com as palavras da irmã. "Como?"

"O que foi? O que Irina te disse?" Rosalie pressionou.

Edward pareceu pensar se responderia ou não, e optou por mentir. "Ela me contou a mesma coisa."

"Hmmm..." Rosalie fingiu concordar, e seguiu Alice escada acima até o quarto. Bella seguia atrás de Rose, mas a voz melodiosa de Edward a fez parar.

"Bella." O simples som de seu nome naquela voz a deixou completamente desconcertada, algo inteiramente frequente.

Ela se virou hesitante. "Sim?"

"O que Alice disse é verdade?" Edward perguntou, ainda confuso.

"Bom, é verdade sim. Elas simplesmente..." Bella balançou a cabeça, evitando o olhar penetrante de Edward. "Mas porque a pergunta?"

_Será que ele acreditaria no que quer que Irina tenha dito a ele?_

"É que Irina me contou uma história diferente." Ele dizia enquanto tirava o paletó de seu uniforme. "Ela me disse que você a xingou e que foi surpreendia por Rosalie."

"V-v-você acreditou nela?" Bella perguntou, prestes a desabar em lágrimas. Irina havia inventado uma história estúpida para Edward, e ele parecia acreditar.

Alice tinha razão afinal. Edward era um idiota.

"É que..." Edward começou, mas a voz de sua irmã o interrompeu.

"Bella! Porque ainda está aí embaixo? Vem para você arrumar as suas coisas!"

"Hm, eu vou... ham... subir." Bella babulcinou, sem ter certeza se Edward havia ouvido.

Com todo o cuidado do mundo, Bella subiu as escadas com sua pequena mala e sua mochila em mãos. Ela sempre fora um pouco desastrada quando o assunto era andar em qualquer tipo de superfícies, e seria horrível interromper a festa do pijama de Alice internada em um hospital.

Mas as palavras de Edward não lhe saiam da cabeça. Como ele poderia acreditar em Irina e não nela? Ele a conhecia tão bem... e sabia muito bem que Bella seria incapaz de ofender qualquer pessoa, mesmo sendo alguém como Irina.

Ela se sentia traída, mesmo não tendo nenhum relacionamento com Edward. Como ela queria que ele fosse como era em seus sonhos...

Ele era carinhoso, gentil e protetor. Completamente diferente da realidade. Não que ele a tratasse mal, mas na Colegiatte ela era ignorada por ele, e para piorar, ele havia trocado Tanya por Irina, a vadia _nível 10000_ da escola, e havia acreditado na história sem pé nem cabeça dela, fazendo com que Bella e Rosalie saíssem como vilãs de novela mexicana.

Mesmo sentindo tanta raiva disso tudo, Bella ainda não conseguia eliminar o que sentia por ele. Desde o primeiro segundo que pôs os olhos nele, ela não conseguia esquecê-lo.

Ela teria que aguentar apenas até o fim do ensino médio, quando ela, Angela, Tanya e Heidi iriam para Havard, enquanto Alice, Rosalie, Leah e Edward iriam para Princeton. Era longe o suficiente para ela não ter que vê-lo todos os dias. Ela sentiria falta das meninas, mas nada que possa ser resolvido nas férias.

Bella suspirou aliviada ao se lembrar de que uma vez Alice e Edward cogitaram ir para Harvard também, mas resolveram ir para Princeton, pois foi onde seus pais se conheceram, quando ambos estudavam Medicina e Direito.

Já no quarto colossal de Alice, Bella colocou sua malinha no canto ao lado da cama da amiga. Alice já separava alguns DVD's para a noite badalada que elas teriam.

Bella tinha sorte de que suas amigas preferiam noites regadas a filmes românticos e potes de _Ben&Jerry's_ e cup cakes coloridos a festas badaladas da elite do Upper. Mas isso não significava que elas não as frequentavam de vez em quando, e nessas poucas ocasiões, Bella fingia estar com gripe ou tornozelo torcido, para não ser arrastada por Alice até as boates onde apenas os VIP's tinham entrada garantida e onde os jovens podres de ricos poderiam ultrapassar limites, sabendo que os pais estariam muito ocupados esquiando na Suíça ou fazendo compras em Paris.

Alguns minutos depois Angela, Tanya, Heidi e Leah chegaram à casa de Alice.

"Nossa, fazia tempo que eu não via a casa tão cheia" murmurou Esme Cullen ao chegar de seu escritório de advocacia, que ficava na Wall Street.

"Oi mãe!" Alice foi até a porta de seu quarto cumprimentar a mãe. Bella sempre admirou a mãe de sua amiga, por ser bondosa e muito humilde, apesar de seus milhões que ela acumulou ao longo da carreira de advogada altamente competente. Esme sempre a recebia de braços abertos quando ela ia a sua casa, chegou a convidar sua mãe um vez para um chá num sábado ensolarado de NYC. Renee quase teve uma síncope quando Bella anunciou o convite. Elas meio que se tornaram grandes amigas.

"Olá meninas" Esme as cumprimentou, recebendo grandes sorrisos e cumprimentos de volta. "Bom, acho que Alice não mencionou, mas eu e o pai dela não estaremos na cidade no fim de semana."

"Mãe, eu já disse para não se preocupar. Em alguns meses estaremos indo para a faculdade, então já sabe que sabemos nos cuidar e nos comportar." Alice disse revirando os olhos.

"Claro, mas os pais delas deveriam..."

"Relaxa mãe. Não é como se nós fossemos para alguma boate encher a cara, isso é coisa do Edward."

Esme sorriu com o comentário da filha e se despediu das meninas, sem antes avisando Alice para ligar para ela ou seu pai caso alguma coisa acontecesse.

"Então, o que vamos fazer agora?" Alice bateu palmas encarando as amigas.

"Preciso de sorvete. Agora." Rosalie murmurou enquanto caminhava na direção de Alice.

As meninas concordaram em ambas desceram as escadas em direção à cozinha, procurando por sorvetes, caldas e confetes coloridos.

"Não posso exagerar", Tanya murmurava enquanto pegava algumas porções de chocolate com amêndoas, "meu metabolismo não é tão bom assim."

"Bem vinda ao clube." Rosalie murmurou enquanto enchia seu sorvete de calda de caramelo.

Heidi ergueu as sobrancelhas. "Hmmm, não parece que você está tomando cuidado..."

Rosalie mostrou a língua para a loira, fazendo todas as meninas rirem.

"Gente!" Começou Angela. "Vocês viram os dois alunos novos hoje?"

"Não," todas disseram em uníssono.

"Enfim," Angela disse com um sorriso enorme, "Eles chegaram e causaram na escola hoje. Não sei como não viram... São dois irmãos que chegaram da California. Emmett e Ben McCarthy."

"Hmmm esse Emmett teve aula de Geografia comigo no terceiro tempo. É um gato!" Leah disse.

"Para a nossa sorte, seu querido irmãozinho já fez amizade com os dois..." Angela disse encarando Alice.

"Taradas" Alice murmurou rindo. Angela revirou os olhos e continuou contando o que descobriu sobre os irmãos californianos.

"Então são mais dois convidados para a sua festa de aniversário Bella!" Alice encarou a amiga, que quase engasgou com seu sorvete.

"Céus Alice! Eu já disse que não quero festa!" Bella disse gemendo de frustração.

Alice colocou as mãos na cintura fina e encarou Bella com os olhos cerrados. "Amiga! Lembra-se daquela conversa que tivemos ano passado? Lembra que você havia concordado em me deixar fazer a sua festa de 18 anos?"

Bella engoliu com esforço seu sorvete de morango gemeu novamente. "Não é justo. Você fez chantagem emocional."

Alice revirou os olhos. "Não interessa. Você vai fazer 18 anos, está prestes a ir para a faculdade e você não pode continuar se escondendo atrás dessas roupas e óculos!"

"Por favor Bella! Já está na hora de você mudar. Você já é linda, e mudando seu visual... Digamos que você poderá ficar mais gostosa que a vaca da Irina." Rosalie argumentou, fazendo Bella corar.

Ela pensou nas palavras da amiga. Rosalie sempre dizia que Bella era bonita, ela só precisava mudar suas roupas, soltar seus cabelos e se livrar de seus óculos. A cada argumento de suas amigas, ela se sentia mais confiante em mudar de vez.

Mas e se fosse apenas ilusão? E se ela não for tão bonita como as suas amigas diziam? Ela não tinha o corpo escultural de Rosalie, não tinha os cabelos sedosos de Angela, não era espontânea como Alice, não tinha os olhos penetrantes de Heidi...

Mas ela sempre percebeu que suas amigas eram completamente diferentes fisicamente. Cada uma tinha uma características que as deixava lindas. Talvez ela fosse da mesma maneira.

Cansada de lutar com os argumentos de Alice e companhia, ela respira fundo e responde, encarando os rostos ansiosos das meninas.

"Então, quando começamos a planejar a festa?"

.

_Máscaras. Eu estava rodeada de máscaras._

_Todas essas pessoas usavam máscaras para esconderem seus mais profundos segredos e desejos, escondiam também seu verdadeiro caráter, ocultando-o atrás de belas e coloridas máscaras, escondendo o que eles realmente eram._

_O ambiente era incrivelmente lindo, e eu parecia ter sido transportada para a Veneza do século XVIII. Vestidos gloriosos, cabelos bem arrumados, máscaras de vários modelos e todos eles de uma beleza rara. Naquele momento fiquei muito mais feliz por Alice adorar a minha ideia._

_Eu passeava pelo enorme salão decorado, admirando o trabalho da minha amiga baixinha com cara de fada madrinha. Depois do que ela fez comigo e com esse salão, eu lhe disse que esse seria seu mais novo apelido. Pois o que ela fez foi digno de fada madrinha da Cinderela._

_Todos ao meu redor me cumprimentavam e me parabenizaram pelo meu décimo oitavo aniversário. Todos aqueles que me repudiavam, que me xingavam, estavam ali, abrindo sorrisos falsos. Tudo porque agora eu era como eles._

_Mas eu era como eles apenas por fora. Eu agora era aceita, era convidada, era elogiada... Tudo porque eu adquiri a mesma máscara que eles. Eu sorria de modo cordial e retribuía os gestos de cumprimentos, mas por dentro, tudo o que eu queria era mandá-los embora daqui e aproveitar tudo com apenas as minhas amigas, aquelas que me acolheram desde o começo e se tornaram minhas amigas pelo que eu era, não pelo que eu vestia._

_Mas as minhas preocupações e raiva foram ofuscada pelas mexas ruivas rebeldes que surgiu de repente no meio do salão. Ele estava simplesmente surreal com seu traje negro, que realçava sua pele pálida e a sua máscara também negra, o que deixava sua pele ainda mais... Incrível._

_Eu ainda era capaz de enxergar seus olhos incrivelmente verdes na luz colorida da pista de dança, e aquele sorriso torto que eu amava estava estampado eu seu rosto._

_Ele ficou de frente para mim e estendeu sua mão. Ofeguei._

"_Será que a aniversariante me concederia a honra desta dança_?"

_Aquela voz ressonou em minha mente. Era suave, como veludo, e fazia minhas pernas virarem gelatina. Era sempre essa a minha reação ao som da sua linda voz._

_Hesitei uns segundos antes de responder. Antes de tudo isso ele nunca se quer percebeu minha presença. Quer dizer, ele apenas falava comigo porque eu era melhor amiga de sua irmã, e na escola, ele nunca me dirigia a palavra. Se quer olhava na minha cara._

_Então eu me transformei e de repente ele se tornou receptivo?_

_Meu coração se afundou com meu pensamento. Ele nunca me notou._

_Bufei internamente. Quem me notaria?_

Jacob te notou_, meu inconsciente murmurou._

_Ignorei esses pensamentos da minha cabeça e aceitei sua mão. Ele me conduziu até o meio da pista e então ficou de frente para mim, enlaçando minha cintura e colando nossos corpos._

_A musica era lenta e sua letra era romântica e girávamos pelo salão, inconsciente dos olhares das outras pessoas. Edward me olhava nos olhos e eu me senti intimidada. Seu olhar era profundo... como se ele pudesse ler a minha alma._

_De repente ele sussurra: "Você possui os olhos mais lindos que eu já vi."_

_Tal elogio enviou correntes elétricas em meu corpo, algo que eu nunca havia sentido. Talvez fosse porque esse era o primeiro elogio que ele me dera._

_De repente seus olhos ficaram tristes e vazios. "Algo errado?"_

"_Sim," ele suspirou. "Como eu nunca notei o quanto você é..." Ele passou os dedos delicadamente pela minha pele que estava livre da máscara. "Linda?"_

_Inconscientemente eu inclinei meu rosto em sua mão quente e macia. Abri meus olhos e encarei suas orbes cor de esmeraldas, que me fitavam com ansiedade._

"_Nem eu mesma me enxergava assim. Eu nunca imaginei que um dia olharia no espelho e me achasse bonita. Você não tem culpa disso..."_

"_Sim, eu tenho." Ele balançou a cabeça, com uma expressão de dor em rosto angelical._

"_Edward..." comecei, mas ele balançou a cabeça e me soltou._

_De repente ele desaparece no meio do salão, me deixando sozinha no meio da pista. Me senti vazia, e de repente a festa já não tinha mais graça. Edward se sentia culpado por não me notar antes, mas o que ele poderia fazer se nem eu mesma notava o quanto eu poderia ser... bonita?_

"_Dançaria comigo?" uma voz surgiu atrás de mim._

_Dei meia volta e dei de cara com meu amigo, Jacob. Aquele que sempre me notou, mesmo quando eu era... estranha._

_Contente e livre de pensamentos tristes a respeito de Edward, peguei sua mão na minha e começamos a dançar..._

.

Bella acordou completamente cansada às oito e meia da manhã. Elas ficaram conversando sobre a festa de aniversário durante quase toda a noite, e não chegaram a conclusão alguma. Bella quase teve uma síncope quando Rosalie sugeriu uma festa fetiche.

"Bom dia garotas!" Alice irrompeu porta adentro, abrindo as cortinas, permitindo que a luz opaca do lado de fora entrasse, fazendo todas cobrirem os olhos com as mãos.

"Céus Alice, por favor! Feche a droga da cortina!" Rosalie rosnou ao lado de Bella, que já estava colocando seus óculos.

"Nada disso! Temos um café maravilhoso nos esperando lá embaixo!"

"A única coisa que eu odeio em você Alice," Heidi murmurou, "é o fato de você nunca sentir cansaço."

"Vou tomar isso como um elogio Heidi Volturi." Alice deu um sorriso amarelo à Heidi, que revirou os olhos com o drama da amiga.

"Antes de todas nós descermos" Bella começou, "eu gostaria de dizer a vocês a minha ideia para a festa."

"Desembucha" disse Tanya enquanto bocejava.

Bella sorriu. "Eu sei que pode parecer clichê mas, o que acha de fazermos um baile de máscaras? Como aqueles bailes de Veneza que acontece no Carnaval?"

"Carnaval de Veneza... Hmmm..." Alice tocou o queixo, pensativa. "Parece interessante."

"Interessante? Deus Alice, é a ideia perfeita!" Rosalie sorriu, batendo palmas.

"Muito mais que perfeita Rose", murmurou Angela.

"Como você teve essa ideia Bella?" Tanya perguntou.

"Bem," Bella disse, corando, "Na verdade foi um sonho que eu tive. Estávamos comemorando meu aniversário em um baile de máscaras."

"Então está decidido! Seu aniversário será comemorado com um baile de máscaras!"

.

_Upper East Side, Domingo, 15 de agosto de 2011_

_._

O fim de semana que elas tiraram para se reunirem para andar pela cidade e fazerem compras serviu apenas para elas ficarem enfurnadas no quarto de Alice planejando os primeiros detalhes da festa de aniversário de Bella. A cada ideia que surgia, Bella ficava ainda mais animada, pois aquela festa seria o fim de um ciclo e o começo de outro. Ela mudaria drasticamente, o que a assustava. Ela já começava a se sentir exposta, sem o seu habitual vestuário. Ela se livraria das roupas, dos óculos, do coque frouxo dos cabelos.

E ela começaria mudando pelo seu uniforme da escola, que seria inteiramente reformado por Alice.

"Calma Alice" Bella dizia a amiga quando ela sugeriu que iniciasse a sua mudança. "Eu preciso de tempo."

"Tempo?" Alice quase engasgou com seu muffim, "Seu aniversário será em um mês! Porque não começar a arrasar agora?"

"É que eu ainda estou nervosa Allie", Bella gemeu de frustração. "Vai ser algo completamente diferente. Não sei se estou preparada agora."

"Bella tem razão Alice," Leah murmurou. "Faz ideia do que vai acontecer quando todos a verem mudada? Vai ser um choque total! Bella precisa estar preparada para isso."

"É verdade", Tanya murmurou entre mordidas, "Vamos nos concentrar apenas na festa por enquanto. Providenciar nossas roupas, que tem, principalmente a sua Bells, serem as melhores da festa!"

"Oh sim, mal posso esperar para ver como eu vou me vestir!" Heidi bateu palmas animada. "Precisamos estar mais lindas que as plastificadas vadias."

"E mal podemos esperar para ver como nossa _best _vai ficar!"Angela encarou Bella com seus olhos azuis.

"Calma gente" Bella disse com a voz suave e temerosa, "Vocês não podem colocar todos os créditos em mim desta maneira. Quem garante que eu vou ficar..."

"Linda?" Rosalie arqueou as sobrancelhas.

"Mas é claro que você irá ficar linda Bella." Alice disse confiante, "Você não faz ideia do quanto vai ficar linda quando tirar essas coisas horrorosas, como esses óculos." Alice levantou as mãos pequenas na direção do rosto de Bella e tirou os óculos do rosto da amiga, fazendo-a estreitar os olhos para enxergar direito, em vão. "Veja. A cor dos seus olhos são tão lindos e profundos. Cor de chocolate."

"E você sabe o quanto eu apelo para a base líquida para concertar meu rosto amiga", Leah murmurou, "mas você não precisa, pois tem a pele mais sedosa que a minha."

"Você não precisa de tantas coisas para ficar linda Bella", Tanya encarou a amiga, "você precisa apenas ressaltar a sua beleza natural, que fica escondida atrás de seus óculos e quilos de roupas."

As meninas a encararam em silêncio, esperando alguma resposta de Bella. Enquanto isso ela pensava nas palavras de Alice, Tanya e Leah. Elas diziam que Bella era linda, e que essa beleza só poderia ser vista se ela mudasse seu visual.

"O que te deixa mais linda é o fato de você ser inteligente, amorosa e bondosa. Quer dizer, você é bondosa até demais." Rosalie disse revirando os olhos.

"E então depois da sua mudança, finalmente você chamará a atenção de algum cara lindo da escola." Angela disse entre suspiros.

Bella revirou os olhos. "Namorar não está nos meus planos."

"Tudo bem, não vai me dizer que em algum momento da sua vida você nunca sentiu falta de braços fortes a protegendo, de lábios carnudos beijando seu pescoço." Rosalie disse acidamente, fazendo Bella corar.

"Mas é claro que eu já senti!" Bella revirou os olhos, sentindo as bochechas esquentarem, "Eu sou uma adolescente! Tenho hormônios bagunçados como todo adolescente normal!" Bella completou corando as bochechas.

"Então amiga! ? Não acha que já está na hora de virar a página?" Alice perguntou, com seus olhos pedintes.

"Sim, eu sei que já até passou da hora, mas" Bella respirou fundo, "Preciso de tempo para assimilar tudo. E Alice, você já pode reformar meu uniforme."

"Ótimo!" A baixinha pulou de seu lugar, dando gritinhos vitoriosos. "Já até sei o que fazer."

"E assim que eu me sentir pronta, eu te aviso."

"Que bom que você vai mudar amiga," Heidi apertou sua mão, "Nosso bebê está crescendo!"

Bella revirou os olhos outra vez. "Não exagere Heidi."

"O que vocês tanto tricotam aí dentro?" A voz de Edward ecoa pela cozinha. As meninas olham para trás e dão de cara com um Edward cheio de olheiras e aparentemente cansado.

"A farra foi boa maninho?" Alice disse com veneno na voz.

Edward revirou os olhos e ignorou a irmã. "Não quero falar com você anã de jardim. Quero falar com a Bella."

Nesse instante Bella bebia um gole do seu leite achocolatado, quase se engasgando quando ouviu a voz aveludada de Edward chamar seu nome.

"Bella está indisponível agora. Estamos no meio de uma reunião importante." Alice retrucou o irmão.

"Acho que Bella não se importará em falar comigo um estante." Ele disse suavemente, lançando seu olhar penetrante na direção de Bella, que estava com a face vermelha e a pulsação acelerada.

"T-t-tudo bem Alice, já estávamos terminando." Bella se levantou da rodinha que as meninas formaram no meio da cozinha.

"Vai lá amiga" Tanya murmurou. "Terminamos sem você."

As meninas já sabiam do que se tratava. Edward só chamava por Bella quando ele não conseguia resolver algum dever de Matemática ou Física.

Quando Bella seguiu Edward, Alice gemeu de pura frustração e apertou os dedos nas têmporas. "Como Edward pode ser tão idiota?"

"Do que está falando Alice?" Angela perguntou.

"Eu sonhei diversas vezes com esses dois juntos, mas Edward só quer saber de lições de Física!"

"Mas você sabe que nem Edward nem ninguém é capaz de enxergar Bella da maneira certa." Heidi dizia enquanto digitava algo em seu Iphone.

"Sim, eu sei. Mas depois que Bella mudar de verdade, eu sou capaz de apostar que Edward cairá aos pés dela. Eu sei que Bella gosta dele! Está estampado na cara dela!"

"Sim, já sabemos. Mas não acho uma boa ideia juntar os dois. Edward a fará sofrer como fez a mim!" Tanya disse com a voz embargada.

"Eu temo isso, é claro", Alice argumentou. "Mas eu preciso tentar Tan. Depois que você disse que não queria mais saber do meu irmão, eu simplesmente fiquei obcecada em juntar os dois. Edward está galinhando demais, e Bella é perfeita para ele. Eu não gosto de ser cunhada daquela vaca peituda da Irina."

"Você quem sabe baixinha," Leah murmurou. "Mas precisamos ficar atentas. Se por acaso você conseguir juntá-los e se Edward vier a fazer algo com Bella, precisaremos agir."

"Pode deixar comigo gente, é apenas questão de tempo. E algumas peças de roupas novas."

As meninas sorriram com a possibilidade de ver Irina Summers ser derrubada pela garota que todos chamam de pata choca. Bella Swan, que dará jus a seu nome em breve, se transformando em um glorioso e majestoso cisne.

.

Bella seguia Edward pelo corredor da cobertura, finalmente chegando ao seu quarto. Um misto de curiosidade e medo encheu o peito de Bella. Ele já havia dito que precisava de ajuda em um dever de física, mas ainda assim, entrar no quarto do cara que ela amava secretamente era meio assustador para ela.

Edward abriu a porta e fez um gesto para que ela entrasse. Ela passou tímida, encarando o chão de madeira escura. Naquele momento Edward sabia que as palavras de Irina eram infundadas. Bella jamais faria o que Irina disse que ela fez. Ele a conhecia o suficiente para saber que Bella era ingênua o suficiente para ser vítima das constantes brincadeiras de mal gosto de muitos dos alunos da Collegiate.

Bella se sentiu surpresa ao ver como o quarto de Edward era. Diferente dos quartos de adolescentes da idade dele, o cômodo era bastante organizado. As paredes eram todas brancas, e seus livros estavam organizados perfeitamente em uma estante cor de mogno em um canto; a cama se localizava no meio, e estava meio desarrumada; o guarda roupa ficava no canto oposto, juntamente com uma estante branca onde tinha uma TV de plasma, DVD e aparelho de som.

"Seu quarto é muito bonito" Bella disse, sem perceber que havia falado alto demais.

"Obrigado" Edward agradeceu atrás dela, enquanto fechava a porta.

Bella se virou e encarou Edward. Ele estava com olheiras nos olhos, mas isso não diminuía sua beleza intrigante; seus cabelos estavam mais do que bagunçados, e só agora Bella percebeu que Edward ainda usava pijama.

Ela pigarreou suavemente e foi direto ao ponto. "Bom, qual é o problema que você não consegue resolver?"

Edward andou na sua direção, passando por ela e sentando em sua mesa de estudo, onde tinha um notebook branco da _Apple_. Edward se sentou e pediu para que ela se sentasse na cadeira ao seu lado.

Ela se sentou, temendo o que a aproximação lhe causaria. _"Deus, não permita que ele perceba." _Bella pediu em pensamento.

Alheio a qualquer reação da garota esquisita ao seu lado, Edward folheava seu caderno, chegando finalmente à matéria de física. "Essa última. Ela não é exatamente difícil, eu apenas quero saber se está correta. Amanhã eu tenho um teste e eu preciso recuperar a nota do bimestre passado."

Bella sorriu discretamente e colocou as mãos no caderno de Edward, se maravilhando com a caligrafia elegante dele.

Bella deu uma rápida avaliada nos exercícios, rapidamente descobrindo a resposta.

"Bom," ela disse com a voz cheia de convicção, "Você apenas calculou essa última parte da maneira errada", ela disse enquanto mostrava no caderno. "Não se usa adição aqui. Você multiplica a força em vez de somar. O resto está certo."

Edward a encarou com fascínio, impressionado com a rapidez que ela resolveu os problemas de física. "Uau! Você é realmente um gênio!"

Bella corou com o elogio inesperado e agradeceu, "Imagina, isso aqui é bem simples, apenas mudei o sinal."

"Mesmo assim", Edward a encarou sorrindo. "Eu nunca iria perceber esse sinal errado. Preciso pegar mais pesado no estudo. Obrigado Bella."

"Por nada." Bella sorriu, agora se sentindo mais a vontade, se surpreendendo com um piano enorme no quarto. Ela não o tinha visto antes. "Nossa! Você guarda um piano aqui? No quarto?"

Edward abriu um pequeno sorriso. "Foi uma das razões que me levou a escolher esse quarto. Ele tinha mais espaço que o quarto da Alice."

"É realmente lindo" Bella se sentiu puxada até o majestoso piano de calda negro, que brilhava com os raios de sol que vinham da janela aberta. Ela se aproximou e tocou, fascinada por estar vendo de perto pela primeira vez um piano tão lindo.

Edward encarava a garota com a testa franzida. "Você toca?"

Bella se virou e encarou-o. "Só algumas coisinhas. Eu tive aulas de piano até o mês passado."

"Sério?" Edward perguntou surpreso. Era raro encontrar garotas que tocavam ou gostavam de piano. Ele simplesmente se decepcionou quando descobriu que Irina nem se quer conhecia musica clássica.

E Bella tocava.

"Porque não toca um pouco?" Edward sugeriu, fazendo Bella engasgar com a saliva.

Ela o encarou e ajeitou seu óculos. "Não, é melhor não. Nem sei se estou tão afinada assim."

"Só vamos descobrir quando você tocar." Ele se aproximou dela, levantando a tampa das teclas. Bella se sentia atraída por aquele piano, pois sempre foi seu sonho tocar em um piano lindo como aquele.

Vencida pela vontade, ela se sentou e começou a tocar. As melodias saiam das pressões que seus dedos faziam nas teclas, e Edward a encarava fascinado. Ele nunca imaginou que Bella tivesse o talento para tocar.

Era realmente uma pena ela ser... o que era. Bella era inteligente, educada, e tocava piano. Mas ela não fazia o seu tipo exigente. Bella não tinha qualquer atrativo que o levasse a cogitar ter algo com ela, e para seu ego inflado, sua inteligência e bom gosto para musica não contava nenhum ponto a favor dela.

Edward achou melhor manter tudo assim, como estava. Bella sendo amiga de Alice, ajudando-o quando algum problema matemático se transformava em um monstro de sete cabeças para ele. Ele sabia que Bella não poderia oferecer o que Irina estava dando de tão bom grado a ele, razão esta que o levou a abandonar Tanya, que sempre o enrolava com o papo furado de que não estava pronta para transar com ele. Irina apareceu e ofereceu a ele o que ele queria, e ele não resistiu.

Edward foi interrompido de seus pensamentos por Bella, que já estava na porta.

"Já sabe, quando precisar de ajuda novamente, é só chamar." Ela disse timidamente.

"Tudo bem. E obrigado novamente." Ele abriu um sorriso cordial.

"Não foi nada." Bella suspirou enquanto fechava a porta atrás dela.

.

"Como assim Jacob a convidou para sair?" Angela disse surpresa.

"Não exagerem meninas", Bella disse encarando as meninas, que estavam com as bocas escancaradas de surpresa. "Ele é meu amigo, como vocês são."

"Nossa, nós sabemos que ele gosta de ser seu amigo, puxa vida, Jacob Black é um amigo e tanto!" Heidi se abanava com as mãos.

Leah revirou os olhos.

"Bells, já parou para pensar que Jacob pode estar a fim de você?" Rosalie perguntou a amiga, que piscou várias vezes.

"Como assim? Acha que Jake tem algum interesse amoroso em mim?" Bella colocou as mãos no peito.

"Pode ser, ele simplesmente não namora! A última namorada que ele teve foi antes de nós conhecermos você Bells," Heidi dizia. "Ele adora conversar com você, e agora te convida para sair?"

"Gente," Bella começou. "É impossível Jacob sentir algo romântico por mim. Olhe só para mim!" Ela disse, apontando para a sua aparência, que estava mais deplorável do que de costume.

"Jacob pode ser o único ser masculino da face da terra que é capaz de enxergar a garota incrível e linda que você é Bella." Angela disse com a voz suave.

"Isso seria um problema gente" Bella murmurou triste, "Jacob é meu amigo. Eu gosto dele como meu amigo. Apenas isso."

Para Bella seria incrível ter tamanha atenção de Jacob. Ele era perfeito, gostava dela do jeito que ela era. Mas ela o considerava como o irmão mais velho que ela nunca teve. Para ela, estava fora de cogitação namorá-lo, caso ele chegasse a pedir.

"Bom, então explique à ele exatamente isso caso ele venha a se declarar", Alice aconselhou. "Ele é um ótimo amigo para você, e se você acha que não é possível você se envolver com ele de outra maneira..."

Com isso as meninas encerraram a conversa, se despedindo e indo para as suas respectivas casas. Alice se ofereceu a levar Bella para casa, depois de passar meia hora tentando convencer a amiga. Então partiram para o Bronx, Bella, Alice e Esme.

Chegando à casa de Bella, Alice pediu à mãe que as acompanhassem, para dar as noticias aos pais de Bella a respeito da festa.

"Boa tarde Esme! que surpresa!" Renee as saudou na entrada, dando espaço para ela e as meninas entrarem. Bella entrou por último, dando um abraço apertado na mãe. "Oi meu anjinho!"

"Oi mãe! Onde está o papai?"

"Jogando conversa fora na casa do Patrick. A mulher dele está aqui me ajudando na cozinha. Hoje eles vêm jantar aqui." Ela se virou para Esme. "Porque não se junta a nós Esme?"

"Desculpe Renee, mas hoje vou receber um cliente para jantar em casa hoje. Mas podemos combinar no próximo fim de semana. Bella sempre elogia a sua comida!"

Renée corou com o elogio. "Imagina. Bella é exagerada."

"Sabe que não mamãe." Bella disse revirando os olhos, no canto da sala, onde ela cochichava com Alice.

"Bom, Alice me pediu para subir com elas para dar uma noticia." Esme começou, enquanto se sentava no sofá bege da sala de estar.

Renée estreitou os olhos. "O que essa baixinha anda aprontando?"

Alice revirou os olhos e disse. "Nada em especial. Só gostaria de dizer á senhora que finalmente consegui convencer a sua filhinha a fazer a festa de aniversário!"

Os olhos de Renee brilharam. "Sério?"

"Sim! Ela ainda contribuiu para o tema da festa! Vai ser um baile de máscaras!"

"Nossa filha! Estou muito impressionada! E muito feliz!" a mãe de Bella a abraçou.

Bella suspirou. "Está na hora de mudar mamãe."

Renee encarou a filha, orgulhosa. Finalmente Bella estava tomando a decisão que todos sempre esperavam. Ela mudaria de vez, deixando sua aparência bizarra para trás, mas ainda assim continuaria sendo ela mesma, sempre. "Sim filha, está na hora de o mundo ver o quanto você é linda."

Bella corou com as palavras da mãe, e sorriu. "Esme, Alice poderia ficar para jantar ou ela teria que participar desse jantar?"

"Bem, ela não precisava realmente..." Esme encarou a filha, que estava com os olhos brilhando com a possibilidade de jantar na casa da amiga ao invés de ter que demonstrar as boas maneiras que ela raramente usava na frente de estranhos. "Se você quiser filha, fique. Depois seu pai vem lhe buscar."

"ótimo!" Alice comemorou com dois pulinhos e agarrou a mão de Bella. "Bellinha querida, porque não vamos para seu quarto acertar a reforma do seu uniforme medonho?"

Bella revirou os olhos e arrastou Alice escada acima depois de se despedir de Esme.

Já no quarto Alice dava inúmeras ideias para o novo uniforme de Bella, que ficava nervosa e com uma bile na garganta só de imaginar como ficaria em uma saia justa e um salto alto. Ela adorou as ideias da amiga, mas disse à ela que só vestiria o novo uniforme quando estivesse pronta.

"Amiga por favor, não demore tanto para ficar pronta. É nosso último ano, pelo amor de Deus!"

"Calma Alie, eu só preciso de uma semana ou duas..."

"Bom, não faz diferença. Seu uniforme está pronto, de qualquer maneira."

O queixo de Bella caiu. "Como?"

Alice revirou os olhos. "Amiga, eu já esperava impacientemente pela sua decisão. Eu já tinha tudo planejado."

"Essa é a Mary Alice Cullen, a eficiência em pessoa", Bella murmurou, sorrindo para a amiga, que sorria também.

Alice ficou até às dez e meia, quando seu pai veio buscá-la. Se despediu de Bella e desejou boa noite à todos. Bella subiu cansada para seu quarto, escovou seus dentes e afundou em sua cama.

Ela encarava o teto, pensativa. Tentava imaginar sua vida de um jeito mais... Glamoroso, por falta de palavra melhor. Ela tentava se imaginar linda e poderosa em um uniforme customizado, usando saltos e cabelos soltos envolta do seu rosto, mas não conseguia. Ela sempre se achou normal demais, que a levou a se esconder em roupas largas e óculos fundos de garrafa.

No fundo ela tinha esperanças de que Alice e todos tivessem razão, de que ela era linda. Talvez ela teria chances de... Afastou seu pensamento para longe. Ela não queria conquistar Edward. Ela sabia que o cara que atormentava seus sonhos não iria querê-la, por ser normal e experiente demais, e ele estava com a garota que a humilhou desde o instante que ela pisou na Collegiate pela primeira vez.

Com pensamentos confusos sobre festas de aniversário e mudanças de visual Bella caiu na inconsciência, se preparando desde agora para tantas mudanças que aconteceriam em menos de um mês.

* * *

**N/A:**_ O que acharam?_

_reviews pessoas lindas!_


	3. Capitulo III

**N/A:**_ Olá novamente!_

_Saindo mais um capítulo de HB. E já vou avisando desde já que ele será um pouco triste. Aqui Alice descobrirá que Bella está apaixonada pelo irmão galinha dela (Edward, of course), Jacob a chamará para um encontro, Irina perceberá que Edward está um pouco receptivo com Bella, mas isso não significa que ele está caindo de amores por ela, não se enganem._

_Bom, não vou falar mais nada, apenas leiam e comentem, mas comentem muuuuuuuuito!_

* * *

_TWILIGHT _**NÃO**_ me pertence! Se pertencesse, eu estaria nesse momento na casa da Kristen Stewart comendo torta de amoras._

* * *

CAPTIULO III

.

.

"Seu uniforme está pronto!" Alice disse assim que avistou Bella na escada da escola, na terça-feira. Bella levou um susto quando ouviu a voz de sino da amiga, que estava de braços dados com Rosalie, que tinha um sorriso enorme no rosto, expondo seus dentes brancos e perfeitamente alinhados.

"Céus Alice, bom dia para você também," ela murmurou sorrindo, ajeitando os óculos no rosto.

"Que seja, o que acham de irmos até a Starbucks na hora do intervalo?" Alice perguntou.

"Marcado, avisem as meninas também." Bella disse enquanto acompanhava Alice e Rosalie pelas escadas. Já dentro da escola, as três foram paradas por um garoto enorme e musculoso, com um enorme sorriso no rosto.

"Rosalie." Ele cumprimentou a loira, que estava corada.

"Oi Emmett." Ela o cumprimentou de volta.

"Não vai me apresentar as suas amigas?" Emmett direcionou o olhar à Bella e Alice, que tentavam não rir do embaraço de Rosalie. Esse comportamento era algo que elas nunca viram na amiga, que sempre pareceu carregar uma placa no pescoço escrito em neon _Girl Power._ Alice sempre a zoava, dizendo que ela deveria ter nascido homem, pois ela adorava soltar comentários sarcásticos, sempre rebatia as cantadas baratas que recebia e nunca houve nada – nem ninguém – que a fizesse corar ou sentir vergonha. Até agora.

Rosalie pigarreou e apresentou as meninas à Emmett. "Estas são Alice e Bella. Meninas, esse é Emmett McCarty, ele veio da California."

"Um prazer conhecê-las Bella e Alice." Emmett as cumprimentou dando beijos nos rostos das meninas. Elas repetiram a saudação. "De que lugar da California?" Alice perguntou.

"Los Angeles."

Os olhos de Alice brilharam. "Uau! Por acaso já esbarrou com algum famoso? Tipo o Johnny Depp?"

"Já esbarrei em muitos sim, a maioria simpáticos." Emmett disse com um meio sorriso.

Os quatro se dirigiam pelo corredor onde seriam as suas primeiras aulas, conversando sobre famosos na California e festas badaladas em Manhattan, quando Angela surgiu no campo de visão. Seus olhos amendoados brilhavam de excitação ao cumprimentar Bella, Alice, Rosalie e Emmett.

"Você já conhecia Angela?" Alice perguntou incrédula.

"Na verdade sim", Emmett respondeu. "Ela está saindo com meu irmão. Ele me apresentou ela ontem."

Alice encarou a amiga, que corou com o comentário de Emmett. Ele se despediu de todas – se despedindo de Rosalie com um selinho rápido nos lábios dela – e se dirigiu à sua primeira aula. Alice e Bella encararam as duas, cruzando os braços. Alice foi a primeira a falar. "Porque tenho a impressão de que estamos por fora de algumas notícias importantes das minhas amigas?"

"Desculpe fadinha, nós só queríamos ter certeza de que seria algo sério. Nós íamos contar exatamente agora. Emmett foi bocudo ao contar antes de nós." Angela revirou os olhos.

"Uau, mas foi assim tão rápido?" Bella encarou Angela e Rosalie. "Eles chegaram na sexta não?"

"Sim," Angela disse "Acontece que ontem Ben e Emmett nos convidaram para ir à Starbucks depois da aula. E como foi tudo perfeito, resolvemos dar a notícia hoje, mas Emmett foi mais rápido..."

"Tudo bem, mas da próxima vez me liguem, mandem mensagem de texto, sinal de fumaça, o que for!" Alice disse fazendo um falso muxoxo enquanto abria seu armário.

"Tudo bem..." Angela murmurava enquanto Rosalie se aproximava com um garoto corpulento de cabelos encaracolados cor de mel. "Uau, veja quem chegou." Angela disse, fazendo Bella e Alice olharem na direção de seus olhos.

"Meninas", Rosalie começou. "Esse é Jasper, meu irmão. Jazz, essas são Angela e Bella, minhas melhores amigas. E... bem, Alice você já conhecia." Rosalie disse arqueando as sobrancelhas para Alice, que encarava Jasper como se ele fosse a mais nova coleção da Victor Hugo.

Jasper apertou as mãos das três garotas. "É um prazer conhecê-las. Como vai Alice?" Jasper se dirigiu a Alice, que disfarçou sua surpresa.

"E-e-eu vou muito bem. E você?"

"Vou muito bem também." O sinal tocou, impedindo-os de conversarem mais. Jasper se afastou e Alice soltou o ar que segurava.

"Céus, mas que..." Alice começou a murmurar, fascinada com a imagem que via.

"Acorda Alice! O sinal!" Bella a alertou, fazendo Alice pular de seu lugar e derrubar um livro.

Enquanto Angela e Rosalie iam para a sua sala, Alice e Bella se dirigiam à sua sala, mas passos de salto alto fez Bella parar e olhar para trás.

Irina e Edward estavam abraçados, cochichando e sorrindo como se estivessem em algum passeio romântico no Central Park. De repente Edward para e envolve a cintura delgada de Irina, beijando-a fervorosamente, quase ficando sem ar.

Bella achou que fosse vomitar.

Então ela sente a mão de Alice em seu braço, que murmura. "Amiga, a aula."

Bella saiu do transe e entrou na sala. Alice a seguiu, preocupada. Ela sempre teve certeza de que a amiga tinha uma paixonite por Edward, mas naquele momento ela percebeu que era mais do que uma queda boba.

Bella era apaixonada por seu irmão.

Assim que elas se sentaram, esperando o professor iniciar a chamada, Alice escreveu um pequeno bilhete e colocou em cima do caderno de Bella.

_Precisamos conversar, na hora do intervalo._

.

A Starbucks estava um pouco lotada para o horário, mas isso não foi empecilho para Alice e sua turma. Ambas fizeram seus pedidos e se dirigiram para uma pequena praça que estava localizada em frente ao colégio. Elas se sentaram no gramado verde, aproveitando os cafés e o sol.

Alice vai direto ao assunto.

"Bella, o quanto você gosta do meu irmão?"

Bella, que estava mastigando um pedaço de maçã verde, quase engasgou. "O que?"

"Por favor amiga, não minta para mim. Eu sei que você gosta do Edward..."

A pergunta de Alice a pegou desprevenida. Como ela sabia que ela era apaixonada pelo irmão dela? Suspirando derrotada, Bella assumiu. Elas eram suas amigas, afinal de contas. "E-eu não faço ideia Alice. Só sei que gosto..." Ela respondeu corando.

"Desde quando?" Leah a interrogou.

"Acho que desde que entrei na sala no ano passado para a minha primeira aula de Biologia."

"Deus, é mais sério do que eu pensava..." Alice murmurou.

"Como assim Allie? Porque é tão sério?" Bella rebateu.

"_Best_, você sabe o quanto o meu irmão gosta de bancar o Don Juan e catar todas as vadias da escola. Ele é safado e galinha, e isso me preocupa."

"Você não tem que se preocupar Alice", Bella respondeu enquanto bebia um gole de seu café. "Eu não tenho a intenção de querer conquistá-lo, mesmo porque eu não teria a menor chance."

"Você não tem agora", Tanya murmurou enquanto mordia seu muffim, "Mas quando você..."

"Quanto a isso eu tenho certeza de que acontecerá" Bella suspirou. "Mas... Não posso ter esperanças quanto a isso. Não quero me envolver com alguém que vai querer apenas me usar e depois me largar como um monte de trapos... Ah! Sem falar que eu sou uma completa inexperiente. Nunca nem beijei ninguém! Acha que seu irmão perderá tempo com alguém como eu?"

"Não se ele se apaixonar por você." Alice respondeu confiante, fazendo Bella rir.

"Allie, desde que conheci você e seu irmão, percebi o quanto ele gosta... de variar. Ele não se prende, ou você esqueceu o que ele fez com a Tan?"

Tanya, que tremeu ao se lembrar do fora que levou de Edward porque ela se recusou a transar com ele, respondeu com a voz vacilante. "Nada me daria mais prazer ver aquela vadia da Irina ser trocada por você amiga. Acredite, eu daria tudo para ver isso."

"Concordo Tan," Heidi disse sorrindo. "Imagina só. Irina se vangloria por ai só porque namora Edward Cullen, e de repente ele a troca por Bella..."

"Até imagino a cara dela" Angela murmurou.

"Isso seria perfeito, mas, voltando ao assunto" Alice se voltou para Bella, "amiga, se dê uma chance. Quem sabe Edward te nota depois..."

"Eu não quero me machucar Alice." Bella murmurou, com a voz trêmula.

"Nós não vamos deixar Edward fazer isso com você amiga. Acredite em nós." Alice pegou sua mão, apertando-a. "Você o ama, dá para ver em seus olhos. É um sentimento puro e verdadeiro, algo que Edward nunca sentiu. Talvez você seja a garota que irá mostrar isso a ele. Sem falar que você seria minha cunhada!"

Aquelas palavras tocaram fundo no coração de Bella, que se sentiu esperançosa. Ela se sentiu mais corajosa para se arriscar em algo tão perigoso, que era conquistar Edward sem sair machucada.

E Alice teria razão, afinal? Seria ela quem mostraria ao destruidor de corações os verdadeiros sentimentos que iam além do sexo e da conquista fácil?

Bella tomou a decisão de entrar no plano arriscado de Alice. Entraria de cabeça nesse abismo escuro, e encararia de queixo erguido, desejando no fundo de seu ser conseguir fisgar o coração de Edward Cullen, algo que ela sonhou todos esses meses.

.

Alice e companhia voltaram para a escola, sem perceber que uma espiã as seguia desde a Starbucks.

Jane Haunsten.

A loirinha com cara de anjo seguiu as meninas e ouviu toda a conversa, e foi excitada encontrar as meninas na quadra da escola, logo depois de mandar mensagens para as garotas.

_Quadra. Agora._

_J._

As garotas já aguardavam na quadra, sentadas na área mais isolada do lugar. Irina observava seu mais novo troféu, Edward, que jogava basquete na quadra. Ela observava com cobiça a forma como os músculos esguios do rapaz flexionavam e depois relaxavam a cada movimento. E aqueles cabelos cor de cobre que estavam sempre pedindo para serem puxados... Ela se lembrava da maciez e da forma como os puxou na noite passada, quando Edward se esgueirou pela sua janela.

Céus, ela ficava acesa só de lembrar daquele corpo escultural sobre o seu.

Jane veio correndo, tomando cuidado para não cair com seus saltos 10cm da _Carmen Stefens_. Ela subiu na arquibancada e se sentou, ofegando, e contando cada detalhe mínimo da conversa de Alice com as suas amigas.

"Merda! Que garota mais infeliz!" Irina praguejou. "Se não fosse irmã de Edward, eu acabava com a raça daquela vadia!"

"Mas a pior coisa foi ouvir Bella assumir que é apaixonada por Edward!" Jane disse enquanto começava a rir.

"Verdade", Emilly disse entre risadas. "Ela é tão ingênua a ponto de achar que o gostoso do Cullen iria olhar para ela?"

"Ingênua ou burra demais, só pode." Irina disse em tom de desdém. "Edward nunca irá me trocar por aquela coisa esquisita."

"Com certeza", Jessica concordava enquanto babava em Mike Newton, que estava jogando na quadra.

"Preciso dar uma lição naquela esquisita, por cobiçar meu namorado" Irina dizia enquanto pensava em algo.

"O que você tem em mente garota?" Emilly disse, se aproximando mais de Irina.

"Acho que já sei o que fazer. Vamos combinar tudo depois da aula. Sexta feira será um dia péssimo para a _pata choca_ da Isabella Swan."

.

Biologia. Uma de suas matérias preferidas. Em parte por ela poder ter a chance de dividir a mesa com _ele_...

Bella lia concentrada seu dever antes de entregar ao professor. Ela não tinha certeza se a resposta da questão 4 estava correta.

De repente seu sangue se concentra nas suas bochechas, apenas por ouvir _aquela voz_.

"Bella, por acaso você tem a questão número 4?"

Edward havia se sentado ao seu lado e ela nem havia notado. Isso provava sua alta concentração, porque todas as vezes que Edward passava pela porta, Bella já percebia quando ele se aproximava dela.

Ela encarou seu rosto, que estava tão perto do seu... e lutou para manter a concentração. "Hum... Eu estou conferindo ainda. Não tenho certeza se esta c-c-correta." Ela disse ajeitando os óculos.

Ela não percebeu, mas Edward observava seus olhos com uma certa curiosidade. "Seus olhos... são tão castanhos. São lindos."

O lápis caiu das mãos dela. Ela lutou para manter a respiração regular e seu coração balançava nas costelas. Ela queria ter certeza de que não estava em mais de uma das suas inúmeras alucinações.

_Ele havia elogiado seus olhos. De verdade._

Bella encarou os olhos verdes de Edward, surpresa com tamanho elogio. Ela nunca iria imaginar algo tão... _Surreal_.

Mesmo assim ela queria ouvir de novo, para ter certeza do que está realmente acontecendo.

"O-o-oque disse?" Ela gaguejou, encarando seu rosto. Edward abriu um meio sorriso, compreendendo a confusão da garota. Ela nunca imaginava ser elogiada, nem ele sabia que poderia elogiá-la. Mas naquele momento ele se sentiu compelido a fazer isso. Ele tinha realmente achado seus olhos lindos.

Mas ele queria ver mais detalhadamente.

Sem dizer nada, Edward tirou os óculos antiquados de Bella lentamente, ignorando completamente a reação assustada da menina. Quando ele tirou-a de seus olhos, ele percebeu o quanto aqueles olhos eram profundos e fascinantes. Eram marrons como chocolate, e ele lamentava que eles tivessem que viver escondidos atrás desses óculos.

"Seus olhos," Edward repetiu, perdido no mar achocolatado. "São lindos."

Sim, ele estava elogiando-a. céus! Ela estava a ponto de desmoronar!

"O-o-obrigada". Bella murmurou enquanto pegava seus óculos das mãos de Edward. Sem querer suas peles roçaram, causando um leve choque. Edward olhou para as mãos dela, tentando entender o motivo de tal queimação.

"Então" Bella começou, "poderíamos procurar na apostila a resposta certa."

Edward encarou o chão, desviando seu olhar rapidamente. "Claro."

Então eles começaram a busca pela resposta correta, enquanto Lauren Mallory digitava em seu Iphone dourado.

_Eles parecem um casalzinho idiota. Edward a elogiou._

_Cuidado com ela Riny._

_~L._

Segundos depois ela responde, confiante.

_Até parece que eu vou me sentir ameaçada por essa coisa horrenda._

_Olhe pra ela! Um energúmeno! Vc pode estar vendo coisas. confio no meu taco._

_~R._

Jane riu com o comentário de Irina. Ela tinha razão. Ela não tinha que temer. Isabella Swan era a menor de suas preocupações.

A aula se seguiu, mas Bella estava fora de órbita. Como era possível que Edward a elogiasse? Porque ele fez isso? Seus olhos eram realmente bonitos?

Ela sempre invejou os olhos de Alice e Rosalie. Os olhos de suas amigas eram claros e radiantes, ao contrário dos dela, marrons sem graça.

_Mas Edward achava seus olhos lindos, acorda!_

Bella fechou os olhos com força e tentou se concentrar na aula, mas não conseguia. Por que Edward tinha que dizer aquilo? O elogio inesperado a tinha pego de surpresa, foi demais para ela.

Assim que o sinal bateu Bella colocou seus livros dentro da mochila e se levantou, quase caindo no processo. Evitando o olhar de Edward, ela se despediu timidamente e saiu, ouvindo as palavras de despedida dele. "Obrigado pela resposta Bells!"

_Bells?_

O que estava acontecendo ali? Desde quando ele a chamava de Bells? Apenas seus pais e suas amigas a chamavam assim.

Do nada Edward Cullen estava estranho. Estranho demais.

Ignorando o calafrio na nuca e a bile na garganta, Bella saiu em disparada porta afora, desconfiada demais de tudo aquilo.

.

Edward esperava sua irmã na frente da escola, encostado em seu Volvo prata. Ele acabara de se despedir de Irina, com um beijo digno de cinema. Mas o clima pesou quando ela mencionou algo como conhecer os pais dela. Edward deu uma desculpa qualquer, dizendo que ainda não estava pronto para dar esse passo. Irina revirou os olhos, dizendo que era tolice, pois o passo mais importante eles já tinham dado no segundo dia de relacionamento, e foi exatamente em seu carro, no banco de trás.

Ele tentaria tirar essa ideia estúpida da cabeça dela hoje á note, quando ele fosse buscá-la em sua casa. Ele não tinha a menor intenção de conhecer os pais de Irina, pois ele não a considerava uma namorada. Ele nunca a considerou como tal.

Enfim Alice surge na porta da escola, com Bella, Rosalie e Jasper, que possivelmente seria seu namorado. Sua irmã estava muito receptiva com o irmão de Rosalie na hora do almoço, e pareceu esquecer o quanto ela o zoava por ser magricela e usar óculos de grau. Ela nem se quer deu tempo de que outras garotas se aproximassem dele. Alice era eficiente quando queria algo.

Edward observava Bella atentamente, se lembrando dos olhos mais incríveis que ele já viu. Ele nunca achou possível achar algo tão bonito em uma garota como Bella. Retraída, tímida, que usava coque, óculos fundo de garrafa e roupas largas. Para ele, Bella sempre fora uma garota estranha, mas não podia negar o quão seus olhos eram bonitos.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por Alice, que estalava os dedos em sua frente. "Vamos irmãozinho! Eu ainda quero passar na Yogoberry!"

"Ok tampinha, vamos," Edward revirou os olhos e foi para o lado do motorista, enquanto Alice entrava pela porta do passageiro.

"Então," Alice começou "Aquele negócio com Irina é serio?"

"Porque a pergunta Alie?" Edward questionou curioso. Alice respirou fundo e começou a falar.

"Porque você sabe muito bem que eu odeio aquela vadia. Você não faz ideia do quanto ela é má."

"Má?" Edward arqueou as sobrancelhas, querendo rir. "O que quer dizer com má?"

"Isso não vem ao caso", Alice começou. "Quer dizer, vem ao caso sim. Ela me odeia e odeia as meninas, principalmente Bella. Ela é a principal vítima dela."

"Essa eu não sabia." Edward murmurou, chocado de repente. Ele nunca presenciou o que Alice lhe contara, e ouvir sobre Bella ser vítima de Irina, de repente o irritou.

"Eu não tenho nada sério com ela," Edward respondeu. "É apenas sexo."

"Isso é bom de saber," Alice respondeu, aliviada. "Porque se você tivesse algo sério com ela eu chutaria seu traseiro o tempo todo."

Edward riu, tendo certeza de que Alice lhe chutaria com certeza. "Relaxa maninha. Eu vou terminar com ela hoje." Edward disse, assim que aquela ideia caiu em sua mente. Irina o pressionava querendo um relacionamento sério, e isso já o estava irritando.

Elas sempre faziam isso.

.

"OQUÊ?" Irina praticamente gritou. Ela estava com Edward no Central Park, e Edward estava grato por não ter muitas pessoas para assistirem o showzinho que Irina estava dando. "Como assim você quer terminar?"

"Sinto muito Irina", Edward começou com a voz suave. "Mas não estou mais tão... apaixonado por você."

_Na verdade, nunca me apaixonei por você maluca_, seu inconsciente gritou, e Edward lutou para não soltar uma gargalhada.

Irina o encarava embasbacada, não acreditando no que estava acontecendo. Ela tinha cem por cento de certeza de que Edward estava vidrado nela. E de repente do nada ele termina com ela?

"Por acaso você se apaixonou por outra garota? Me conta! Quem é a vadia?"

Edward revirou os olhos. Ele nem sabia o que era se apaixonar por alguém. "Eu não estou com ninguém, nem gostando de ninguém. Eu apenas não acho justo continuar te enganando. Foi bom o tempo que passamos juntos, mas... Agora não dá mais. Sinto muito."

Irina estava com raiva, querendo socar a face cínica de Edward. Ela sabia que ele estava mentindo, e precisava saber. De repente ela se lembra da mensagem de Lauren mais cedo hoje.

A _pata choca_ tinha algo a ver?

"Por acaso você não tem nenhuma intenção de paquerar a pata choca da Bella Swan?" Ela soltou, fazendo Edward se sobressaltar com a menção do nome da melhor amiga de sua irmã.

Segundos depois ele gargalhou.

"Acha mesmo que eu seria capaz? Me responda Irina!" ele disse entre risadas. Ao fazer aquela pergunta à Irina, ele se lembrou dos incríveis olhos que aquela garota estranha possuía. A cor marrom que lembrava chocolate o fascinava.

Mas era apenas seus olhos, apenas isso.

_Se ela fosse inteiramente bonita_... ele pensou com melancolia. Não importaria se ela era melhor amiga de Alice, sua irmã, ele faria de tudo para fazê-la cair aos seus pés.

"Eu não sei!" Irina jogou os braços para o ar, "Hoje na aula de Biologia você simplesmente a elogiou! Até tirou os óculos idiotas dela para poder ver melhor os _olhos lindos_ dela!"

Edward parou de respirar. "Espere um segundo... Você estava me espionando? Ah, Lauren, uma de suas cachorrinhas fiéis!"

Irina fez menção de dar uma bofetada em Edward, mas resolveu não o fazer. "Nunca mais ofenda minhas amigas dessa maneira!"

"Isso não me interessa! Você simplesmente não pode ficar me vigiando, pois nunca fomos nada sérios!"

"Agora não somos nada sérios? Naquele dia que você me comeu no banco de trás do seu carro estúpido você havia me pedido para ser sua namorada!" Irina jogou. Edward rebateu. "Eu nunca iria ser algo sério para você Irina. Nunca quis."

"Idiota! Estúpido! Vá para o inferno!" Ela o xingou e saiu em disparada, logo pegando um táxi. Edward respirou aliviado. Foi o fora mais difícil que ele já deu. Mas no fim, ele conseguiu.

Ele sempre consegue.

Resolveu não se envolver com ninguém por um tempo, Irina simplesmente o havia cansado com tantas idiotices. Ficou irritado ao saber que seria difícil encontrar alguma garota que estivesse disposta a transar sem compromisso. Todas elas eram assim, fingiam serem santinhas querendo algo sério, como se elas merecessem alguém que fosse fiel a elas.

Irina chorava ruidosamente no táxi, querendo simplesmente acabar com Edward por causa dessa humilhação. Ninguém terminava com ela até que ela decidisse fazê-lo.

Aquela miserável da Isabella Swan iria pagar caro por isso. Ela tinha certeza de que a esquisitona tinha influenciado de alguma maneira no fim do seu relacionamento.

Irina discou o número de Gianna, que logo atendeu. "_Oi Riny. Como foi com o Cullen_?"

"Péssimo!" Irina rosnou, "Eu deveria tê-lo matado por me humilhar daquela forma! Ele simplesmente terminou comigo!"

Gianna ofegou do outro lado da linha. "_Oh meu Deus! Como ele pode_?". Irina balançou a cabeça.

"Eu tenho certeza de que aquela vadia da Swan teve algo a ver nisso tudo. Lauren me disse que ele a elogiou na aula de Biologia."

"_Elogiou?_" Gianna disse incrédula. "_Como Edward Cullen pode elogiar aquela aberração?"_

"Não faço ideia" Irina apertou as têmporas. "Acha que ele pode estar usando drogas? Será que foi alguma macumba?"

Gianna riu. "_Macumba? Sério Riny? Não acredite nesse tipo de coisa, por favor!Drogas pode até ser, porque para elogiar Isabella Swan você tem que estar muito bêbado. Ou drogado_."

Irina desconversou. "Posso ir até a sua casa agora?" Gianna respondeu, ainda rindo.

"_Claro. O que você está planejando?"_

Irina respirou fundo. "Hora de organizarmos nosso plano. Vou avisar as meninas para irem para a sua casa agora. Não quero esperar até sexta. Amanhã nós vamos acabar com Isabella Swan."

.

O dia amanheceu cinza-perolado na quarta feira. Bella levantou de bom humor, em especial por causa de seu sonho com Edward. Aquele simples elogio tinha se transformado em algo mais em seu sonho. Eles não estavam na sala de aula, mas sim no quarto dele, sentados no piano. Ele tirava seus óculos, e murmurava com carinho o quanto seus olhos eram incríveis, e se aproximava lentamente o rosto do seu, tocando gentilmente seus lábios macios nos dela.

Bella sentia uma onda de calor em seu corpo pequeno apenas ao imaginar como seria beijá-lo. Mas ela sabia muito bem que talvez isso nunca aconteça. Mesmo se ela se transformasse em uma garota bonita, Edward não iria querer algum envolvimento com ela, pois ela não era como as garotas que Edward gostava. Ela não era experiente, e não daria assim tão fácil o que ele iria querer dela, assim como ele havia feito com as garotas que ele namorava. Assim como ele fizera com Irina.

Alice havia ligado para ela na noite passada contando o que Edward havia contado à ela assim que ele chegara do encontro com a garota. Bella sentiu seu queixo cair quando ela ficou sabendo que Irina acusou-a de ser o pivô da sua separação.

"O que Irina pensou ao dizer isso? Como na face da Terra eu seria motivo de Edward terminar com ela?" Bella disse ainda incrédula, assim que Alice havia lhe contado as palavras de Irina.

Alice respondeu, confiante. "_Por acaso não seria verdade?"._ Bella revirou os olhos.

"Alice, pelo amor de Deus, nunca seja capaz de deduzir isso. Você sabe muito bem que Edward nunca faria isso. Até parece que ele sentiria algo por mim."

"_Mas ele elogiou seu olhos. Ele disse que eles eram lindos. Isso não é o suficiente?"_ Bella bufou.

"Não. Elogiar os olhos de alguém não faz dele um apaixonado. Não misture as coisas Alice."

Alice bufou do outro lado da linha. _"Bem, vamos esperar. Depois que você se transformar _best,_ você irá ser disputada a socos na Collegiate."_

Bella riu com o comentário. "Não quero nada disso Alie. Quero apenas viver a minha vida. E se essa tal transformação fazer esses estúpidos largarem de meu pé, eu ficaria muito feliz."

"_Eles não só largarão do seu pé, mas você será invejada, elogiada, será desejada."_ Bella riu outra vez. "Não coloque a carroça na frente dos bois Alice Cullen."

Alice revira os olhos_. "Estou dizendo a verdade. Por trás dessas roupas e desse óculos existe uma garota exuberante lutando ferozmente para ser libertada."_

"Tudo bem, não vou mais discutir com você, não irá adiantar nada." Bella respondeu, derrotada, fazendo Alice sorrir_. "Ainda bem que você sabe best."_

Bella sorriu divertida com as palavras de Alice. Ela falava como se soubesse das coisas. Descendo pelas escadas em direção à cozinha, Bella atacou dois waffles com geleia de morango e um copo grande de leite quente. Se despediu dos pais e foi para a escola.

Ainda faltava muitos dias para seu aniversário, mas Bella se sentia cada vez mais ansiosa. A ideia que ela dera para a festa havia animado suas amigas, e Alice já havia começado a organizar algumas coisas. No próximo fim de semana elas dormiriam na casa dela outra vez para acertar mais detalhes.

Antes de ir à Collegiate, Bella passou na _Bennet's_, para comprar muffins. Jacob estava lá e ela aproveitou para contar à ele sobre sua festa de aniversário.

"Festa, huh?" Jacob murmurou arqueando as sobrancelhas. Bella suspirou, fingindo pavor. "Você conhece a Alice. Não dá para discutir com ela. Quando ela resolve fazer algo, sai de baixo."

Jacob ri ruidosamente, fazendo Bella rir com ele, "Enfim," ela continuou, "Por isso eu vou ter que remarcar o nosso cinema de sábado. Vou dormir na casa dela novamente para podermos organizar as coisas. O que acha de sexta?"

Os olhos de Jacob brilharam. "Claro. Vai ser ótimo. Te pego as sete. Pode ser?"

Bella sorriu. "Sim."

Os dois foram juntos para a Collegiate, e logo eles encontraram Alice e Edward na escadaria da escola. Eles se cumprimentaram e entraram. De longe, Irina olhava.

"Olhe só para ela, feia e desengonçada e ainda assim recebe a atenção de Edward e de Jacob. Eles são cegos ou algo assim?". O comentário fez Gianna e Jane rirem.

"Ela provavelmente fez alguma bruxaria. Lembra daquele filme? Tamara*? Bella é como aquela garota, esquisita demais, mas que de repente fica linda e sexy e enfeitiça aqueles caras que aprontaram com ela." Gianna sussurra.

Jane revira os olhos. "A diferença é que Bella ainda é uma garota horrorosa estúpida e que ela não faz bruxaria." Irina arqueou as sobrancelhas. "Como sabe disso?"

"Essa coisa não existe. Se existisse, essa criatura já teria mudado seu visual." Gianna respondeu por Jane.

"Tem razão. Mas logo ela vai saber o que temos para ela. Hoje o almoço será divertido." Irina dizia enquanto subia as escadas da Collegiate, se sentindo triunfante ao saber que seu plano daria certo.

.

O dia se arrastou para todos os alunos da escola. Era quarta feira, o que significava que faltava dois dias para que a semana exaustiva acabasse. Os professores estavam realizando testes para as provas que seria na semana que vem.

Bella andava distraída pelo corredor em direção à cantina da escola. Já estava lotada, mas ela sabia que não ficaria sem lugar, pois ela se sentava com Alice e Cia., e elas já estavam lá. Ela teve que ficar para trás, pois queria tirar uma dúvida com o professor de Química, e ela quase perde a hora da refeição.

Ela andava calmamente, em direção ao balcão para pegar seu almoço. Mas o resto do que aconteceu pareceu acontecer em questão de segundos.

Bella estava bem no meio do salão, e do nada, ela é banhada por uma tinta branca. Seu coração pula com o susto, e ela fica desorientada. E do mesmo lugar que surgiu a tinta, uma chuva de penas de ganso a atingiu.

Então a cantina inteira explodiu em gargalhadas.

Então os segundos pareciam se transformar em horas. Era torturante ouvir a explosão de risadas que ecoavam no salão. Era torturante. Humilhante. Injusto. Porque eles faziam isso com ela? Bella não conseguia encontrar um motivo para isso.

Irina passou por ela, gritando por cima das risadas. "Olhe só! A pata choca resolveu mostrar como ela realmente é! Que peninhas mais lindas as suas!"

Bella ficou desesperada. Limpou seus óculos e seus olhos e encarou a multidão de alunos que ria ruidosamente dela. Ela não sabia o que fazer, nem o que dizer. Ela só queria encontrar suas amigas, para que elas a tirassem dali.

O que não demorou a acontecer. Alice, Tanya, Heidi, Angela, Leah e Rosalie apareceram, ambas com expressões raivosas. Elas pegaram Bella pelo braço e saíram em disparada porta afora, mas não antes de Bella dar uma última olhada... Encontrando o olhar confuso de Edward. Ele parecia perdido, tentando entender o que estava acontecendo. Irina se aproxima dele, e sussurra algo em seu ouvido, e seja lá o que ela tenha dito, fez Edward segui-la.

Aquilo afundou seu coração já partido, pois Bella tinha certeza de que Irina tinha feito tudo isso á ela. Chegou a considerar que Edward pudesse estar envolvido.

Será que ele estava?

As meninas a levaram até o banheiro. Enquanto Alice fazia uma ligação, as outras tentavam ao máximo limpar Bella. Jacob irrompe porta adentro.

"Ei! Não pode entrar aqui!" Angela gritou. Jacob revirou os olhos. "Isso não me importa. Bella, você está bem?"

Rosalie grita, nervosa. "Mas é claro que ela não está bem! Que pergunta idiota Jake!"

"Desculpe", Jacob corou de vergonha. Bella o encarou.

"Porque eles fazem isso comigo? Por quê?" Ela desaba em lágrimas novamente, fazendo com que Jacob a abraçasse, sem se importar em se sujar de tinta e penas.

"Shh Bells, eles vão ser punidos, você vai ver..."

"Isso não é o suficiente!" Tanya rosnou. "Eu simplesmente quero matar aquela vadia desgraçada!"

"Calma gente! Quanto a isso nós não podemos fazer nada. Mas desta vez eu vou pedir a minha mãe para processar os pais dessa infeliz, já que o diretor não faz porra nenhuma!" Alice rosnou irritada.

"Já está na hora de dar uma lição nessa infeliz!" Angela murmurou.

Bella sabia que não teria como provar que Irina tinha planejado aquilo. Seria perda de tempo tentar fazer a justiça merecida.

Ela resolveria de outra maneira.

Sua voz cortante interrompeu a discussão. "Nós não vamos fazer nada disso."

Todos a encararam, atônitos. Alice foi a primeira a falar. "Mas como Bella..."

"Isso mesmo" Bella encarou a amiga. "Vamos fazer de uma outra maneira."

"E que maneira seria essa?" Jacob perguntou.

Bella sorriu para as meninas. "Alice, está na hora de usar meu novo uniforme."

As faces das meninas brilharam de excitação. Jacob não havia entendido nada, mas logo ele iria entender.

Estava na hora de mudar.

.

*Tamara: _é um filme americano dirigido por__Jeremy Haft__, que conta a história de uma jovem do__colegial__pouco popular e tida como esquisita pelos colegas. Por causa de um artigo escrito por ela dois alunos mais populares se sentem ofendidos e tentam se vingar, pregando uma peça nela, mas a brincadeira sai do controle e ela acaba morrendo. No dia seguinte ela aparece no colégio muito mais bonita e viva, querendo vingança.(Eu ADOOOOOOOOOORO esse filme, inclusive. :P)_

* * *

**N/A**:_ Calma pessoal! Eu sei que foi muito triste, mas o que aconteceu foi importante para que Bella pudesse querer mudar de vez, e garanto a vocês, ela vai arrasar! Aguardem!_

_Querem saber mais? Me encham de reviews e me deixem feliz! \o/_


	4. Capitulo IV

**N/A:** _Twilight _**NÃO**_ me pertence! Se pertencesse, eu estaria me preparando para a Comic Con de amanhã._

* * *

CAPITULO QUATRO

.

"Por favor Edward! Preciso falar com você!" Irina sussurrou no ouvido de Edward, que encarava a cena grotesca com os olhos arregalados. A última coisa que Irina queria era ver Edward se aproximar de Bella para ajudá-la. Para isso ela tinha as amigas vadias dela.

Edward suspirou derrotado, quando percebeu que Alice e companhia se aproximavam de Bella. "Tudo bem, vamos."

Ele se virou, ainda chocado com o que havia visto. Ele ainda não conseguia entender porque alguém cometeria tamanho ato de crueldade com uma garota como ela. Ele chegava a ficar irritado com todos esses adolescentes imaturos que achavam que podiam tudo apenas porque tinham contas bancárias milionárias. No fundo eram todos iguais. Vadios egoístas.

Ele bufou internamente, ele também fazia parte desse grupo. Ele usava as garotas como se fossem meros objetos. Zoava com alguém que ele achasse ser inferior a ele...

_Sou mesmo um merda..._ Edward murmurou em pensamento.

Ao saírem da cantina, já no jardim verde musgo da escola, Irina se virou de frente para Edward. "Por acaso meu colar não ficou com você?"

Edward não prestava atenção à sua presença até ela fazer aquela pergunta. "O que?"

"Meu colar, um de ouro branco com um coração de diamante, por acaso não está no seu carro? Eu me lembro de ter usado o colar quando sai com você três dias atrás." Irina dizia, como se fosse uma verdade inquestionável. Era mentira claro, o colar estava guardado na caixinha de joias que ela tinha em seu quarto. Ela só precisava tirar Edward dali e impedir que ele fosse consolar a esquisita.

"Eu não sei Irina, eu vou dar uma olhada no meu carro." Edward disse rapidamente antes de sair em direção à cantina novamente, ignorando os gritos de Irina.

Quando ele chegou, muitos alunos já haviam saído, e os funcionários da limpeza estavam cuidando da baderna causada pela tinta e penas. Edward seguiu a trilha de tinta, que o levou até o banheiro feminino. Ele precisava saber se estava tudo bem com Bella.

Ele entrou lá, mas não havia mais ninguém.

De repente seu celular tocou. Alice.

"Fala irmã", Edward a saudou. A voz de sua irmã era estranhamente calma para a situação. Ele deveria imaginar como Rosalie estava, pois ela sempre agia como uma leoa quando defendia sua amiga deslocada.

"_Eu queria avisar de que não irá me levar para a casa hoje. Estou com a mamãe."_

"Onde está Bella?" Ele perguntou. Alice respondeu, quase sussurrando.

"_Ela parou de chorar. Estamos com ela aqui... levando-a para a sua casa. Vamos passar lá e pegar suas coisas. Ela vai passar um tempo com agente lá em casa."_

"Por quê?" Edward não pode deixar de perguntar. Sentiu a acidez na voz da irmã_. _

"_Bem, digamos que nós vamos ajudá-la a superar o trauma."_

"E como?" Edward perguntou desconfiado. Alice riu ruidosamente e respondeu.

"_Na hora certa você verá irmãozinho."_

"E quando precisamente chegará essa hora?" Edward insistiu, tentando seguir a lógica da irmã.

"_Ainda não sabemos, tudo depende do desempenho dela. Bella precisa de tempo, ela precisa melhorar até a sua festa de aniversário."_

"Festa? Como não estou sabendo disso?" Edward ofegou incrédulo. Alice caiu na gargalhada. _"É porque ainda não fechamos a etapa inicial. Até o fim da semana que vem você – e todos os alunos mesquinhos da Collegiate – saberão." _

"Tudo bem Allie. Vemos-nos em casa." Edward se despediu da irmã e saiu em disparada porta afora, não se importando com as aulas que ainda teria. Pegou seu carro e saiu, tentando, em vão, deduzir o que sua irmã estava tramando para a garota que ele sentia pena. Uma garota estranha que nunca fez mal a ninguém, mas que ainda assim era vítima de ofensas estúpidas e calúnias sem sentido.

.

_Bairro do Bronx, horas mais tarde._

.

"Como alguém é capaz de tamanha..." Renee tentava encontrar alguma palavra, mas o choque lhe impedia de fazer alguma frase coerente.

Ela e Charlie ficaram chocados ao receber a ligação de Esme. Eles nunca pensaram que um dia algo tão maldoso pudesse ser feito à filha deles. Filha esta que ainda estava catatônica.

Seu olhar era vazio, e ela pouco falava. Seus pensamentos ainda estavam misturados, tentando buscar uma lógica para o que havia lhe acontecido. Mas aquela velha pergunta ainda martelava sua mente.

_Por quê?_

"Nós não podemos deixar isso impune." Charlie rosnou. "Esses almofadinhas estúpidos merecem ser punidos!"

"Já tentei argumentar Charlie, mas sua filha se recusa a tomar qualquer providência." Esme disse, com a voz solene. Os olhos castanhos de Charlie se direcionaram para sua filha, que ainda estava suja de tinta e penas e encolhida no abraço de Rosalie. "Por que filha?"

Bella encarou os olhos amorosos e sábios do pai. Ela tinha vontade de tomar alguma providencia naquele momento, resolver processar, fazer um show. Mas nada daquilo adiantaria. Irina era rica e seus pais eram influentes, o que lhes dava álibi para saírem ilesos de qualquer acusação.

"Não temos provas de quem foi, embora sabemos muito bem quem provocou tudo isso." Alice disse.

"Verdade," Rosalie falou "Inclusive dei uma surra na maldita quando ela tentou agredir Bella no corredor vazio."

"Já tentaram te agredir?" Renee colocou as mãos na boca, surpresa com a revelação de Rosalie. "Bella, porque não nos contou nada disso? Isso é caso de bulliyng."

Bella deu um meio sorriso, melancólica. "Não adiantaria em nada. Só armaria um circo no qual eu seria a principal atração."

"Mesmo assim você deveria ter me contado Bella." Renee encarou a filha. "Eu te tiraria imediatamente daquela escola."

"E perder a chance de ir para a Universidade? Por algo fútil e egoísta? Nunca mamãe."

Renée suspirou derrotada. Bella era uma cabeça dura. Quando cismava de começar algo, ela sempre dava um jeito de terminar. "Tudo bem filha. E agora, o que vamos fazer?"

"Bem," Alice entrou na conversa, "Isso podem deixar comigo. Nenhuma punição escolar chegará perto do que eu tenho em mente."

Os pais de Bella a encararam alarmados. Esme sorriu. "Desculpem as palavras de Alice. Ela apenas quis dizer que elas vão ajudar Bella a..."

"Mudar radicalmente. Tanto que as – com o perdão da palavra – _vadias_ da Collegiate vão querer se atirar da ponte do Brooklyn." Alice encarou os pais de Bella, que ainda estavam assustados com o comportamento da filha de Esme.

Bella revirou os olhos. "Não liguem. Alice é assim mesmo."

"E é por isso que estamos aqui" Esme começou, "Alice me explicou o que ela pretende fazer e eu vim aqui pedir a vocês que deixem Bella passar uns dias em minha casa. O que Alice pretende fazer requer presença constante da filha de vocês."

Os pais de Bella se entreolharam, refletindo sobre a proposta de Esme. "Por favor mãe, pai" Bella começou "É importante para mim fazer isso. Me deixem ir para a casa da Allie."

Charlie encarou a esposa, e assentiu. "Tudo bem filha. Se vocês sabem o que estão fazendo..."

"Pode deixar. Está tudo sob controle." Bella disse, e agradeceu os pais.

Alice começou a falar de novo. "Bom, que tal irmos ao seu quarto pegar algumas coisinhas?"

Bella assentiu murmurando algo sobre tomar banho e subiu, seguida por Rosalie e Alice.

"Acha mesmo que é uma boa ideia Esme?" Renee perguntou, ainda preocupada com a filha. Esme abriu um sorriso solene e assentiu.

"Tenho certeza que sim. Confiem em Alice, apesar de ser nova ela já sabe que faz."

A tranquilidade de Esme pareceu acalmar os nervos dos pais de Bella. Eles sabiam que poderiam confiar na filha dela. Alice era uma boa amiga para ela.

Esme continuou. "Talvez vocês devam comparecer à nossa cassa um noite dessas, para jantarem..."

"Só depois que Bella estiver completamente mudada!" Alice irrompeu escada abaixo, assustando os três adultos que estavam na sala de estar.

Renée perguntou. "E isso pode demorar muito?"

Alice abriu um sorriso presunçoso. "Como eu disse antes, tudo depende de como Bella vai evoluir. Espero que seja rápido, pois o aniversário dela se aproxima."

"Quanto a essa festa", Charlie começou. "Não acho que seja uma boa ideia."

O queixo de Alice caiu. "Por quê?"

"Bem," Renee começou. "Pelo que Bella nos contou, você planeja dar uma festa digna de premiere de filme hollywoodiano. Não podemos bancar toda essa despesa."

"Vocês não precisam se preocupar com isso, não estamos gastando muito, não é mãe?" Alice direcionou seu olhar para Esme, que respondeu suavemente.

"Não se preocupem. Alice já tinha conversado comigo sobre essa festa ano passado, quando ela começou a sua batalha de tentativas quanto a convencer Bella a aceitar que elas fizessem a festa de aniversário dela. Eu e meu marido nos oferecemos para dar a festa à ela, pois nós a consideramos como se fosse da família."

"Hmmm. Não sei..." Charlie murmurou descontente.

Alice revirou os olhos. "Por favor Sr. Swan, a filha de vocês merecem."

"Está tudo bem querida, se vocês querem tanto dar essa festa à ela, nós aceitamos." Renee respondeu por Charlie, que a encarou incrédulo.

Alice deu pulinhos como se estivesse em algum desfile de Milão e subiu as escadas.

Trinta minutos e três cafés depois, Bella, Alice e Rosalie descem as escadas, com uma pequena mala nas mãos. Renée arqueou as sobrancelhas. "Por acaso sua estadia durará tão pouco assim?"

Alice respondeu por ela. "As demais roupas da Bellinha serão encaminhadas para a adoção, embora eu me recuse a deixar que alguém use aquelas roupas. Aqui está apenas o essencial."

Bella revirou os olhos. "Alice quer me transformar em uma Barbie." Alice revirou os olhos, fazendo todos rirem. Bella se despediu da mãe e do pai, dando abraços apertados e beijos estalados nos dois. "Nos vemos em breve."

Rennee foi a primeira a falar. "Aproveite a sua estadia para descansar sua mente de tudo isso filha, e fique bem linda."

"Quanto a isso não se preocupem, Bella retorará linda e poderosa." Rosalie disse ao se despedir dos pais de Bella.

Bella esperava ansiosamente que Rosalie estivesse certa.

.

Bella nunca havia visto tantas roupas em sua vida.

Ela estava no enorme closet de Alice, enquanto esta se enfurnou no conjunto de cabides a sua frente. Bella já esteve ali inúmeras vezes, ajudando à amiga quando o assunto era o que vestir.

"Não dá para escolher qualquer coisa?" Bella murmurou impaciente. Do outro lado dos cabides, Alice revirou os olhos. "Vou deixar essa passar só porque vai ser tudo provisório."

"Como assim provisório? Alice, o trato era você me dar algumas roupas suas! Não vou aceitar que você me pague um guarda roupa novo!" Bella argumentou, se sentindo sem graça por gerar tantos gastos à família de sua melhor amiga.

"Bella", Alice começou quando surgiu com um vestido azul simples. "Não quero que se sinta assim. Todos nós estamos fazendo isso de coração."

"Acontece que eu não posso evitar. Simplesmente é demais para mim alguém me dar tanta coisa, e já tem a festa..."

"A minha recompensa nisso tudo é você rebaixar as vadias da Collegiate. Quero que Irina veja o quanto ela irá perder quando ver você..."

"Tudo bem amiga. Você me convenceu. Gostei do vestido."

Alice abriu um enorme sorriso. "Eu sabia que você iria gostar, por isso eu estava procurando ele que nem louca."

Bella abriu um sorriso tímido e foi para o banheiro tomar um banho quente. Ali, sem nada daquelas roupas largas e sem seus óculos, ela podia notar que ela possuía traços bonitos, mesmo ela tendo alguma dificuldade para ver direito, pois estava sem seus óculos. As maçãs do rosto eram bem delineadas, seu nariz era timidamente arrebitado, o contorno do seu queixo de um formato delicado, os olhos, que Edward havia elogiado...

Bella teve um sobressalto ao se lembrar de que ela dividiria o mesmo teto que Edward durante alguns dias. Ela evitaria ao máximo sair do quarto de Alice enquanto ele estivesse em casa. Para a sorte dela, Edward estava o tempo todo fora de casa, segundo Alice.

Depois de se vestir, Bella começou a pentear os cabelos. Alice entrou no quarto com dois copos de suco de laranja. "Uau! Ficou lindo em você!" ela disse em júbilo, ao notar em como o vestido se ajustou ao corpo de Bella.

"Obrigada Allie," Bella disse enquanto desatava os nós de seus fios com um pente de madeira. Alice a observou e começou a falar.

"Best, você precisa de um salão. Urgentemente."

"Como assim?" Bella se virou para ela. "O que há de errado?"

Alice bebeu um gole de seu suco e disse, com a voz ácida. "Olhe só para seu cabelo! Sem brilho e completamente quebrado! Sua pele, que precisa de um belo creme, sua unhas, que imploram por algum tratamento decente..."

"Tudo bem!" Bella disse levantando as mãos em rendição. "Algo mais?"

Alice deu um meio sorriso, como se tramasse algo maquiavélico. "Compras. Ah! Seu uniforme!" Alice entrou em seu closet enorme, voltando segundos depois com seu uniforme customizado. Bella abriu a boca em um O gigante, surpresa com o que via.

"Oh meu Deus Alice! Está simplesmente..."

"Eu sei." Alice disse convencida. Bella deu um suspiro fraco e se sentou na cama da amiga. "Mas... acho que ainda vai levar um tempo até eu voltar àquela escola."

Alice se sentou ao seu lado, afagando os ombros da amiga. "Nós sabemos. Enquanto isso, nós iremos te ajudar a virar essa página, começando tudo de novo, só que com mais estilo, é óbvio."

Bella revirou os olhos, rindo com o comentário dela. Mas no fundo Alice tinha razão. Ela começaria tudo de novo, e desta vez seria diferente.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por Esme, que apareceu na porta. "Como você está?" Bella sorriu.

"Estou muito bem. Obrigada por tudo Esme, nem sei como recompensar..."

"Imagina querida, você irá agradecer passando por tudo isso com cabeça erguida. E a propósito, sua mãe ligou, me dizendo que falou com o diretor Caius, ele está investigando a situação, e disse que você pode ficar tranquila, pois suas tarefas e trabalhos serão enviados para você fazer em casa, Alice as trará para você."

Bella assentiu aliviada. Pelo menos suas notas não serão prejudicadas. "Tudo bem."

"Bom, por hoje você vai descansar aliviar a sua mente e tentar tirar toda aquela situação da cabeça. Eu sei que vai ser um pouco difícil no começo, mas você vai conseguir filha." Esme disse com a suave.

"Eu vou conseguir Esme, eu vou apenas focar nas coisas boas. Eu vou passar por cima. Não vai ser um banho de tinta estúpido que vá me tirar de circulação assim tão fácil." Bella murmurou, com a voz derramando veneno.

"Era disso que eu estava falado _best_!" Alice abriu um sorriso e beijou a bochecha da amiga. Bella sorriu para Alice e Esme, que saiu dizendo que voltaria para seu escritório. Mas antes avisou Alice de que seu pai chegaria cedo hoje. "Daqui a pouco seu pai chega. Um amigo dele vai substituí-lo no plantão, e Bella, se quiser conversar com Carlisle, ele pode te ajudar, caso alguma coisa ainda a perturbe."

Bella assentiu agradecendo, se lembrando de que o pai de Alice tinha especialidade em Psicologia. Mas ela achava que não seria necessário pedir ajuda médica. Não chegava a esse extremo.

Alice se levantou da cama e ficou de frente para Bella, com os olhos brilhantes. "Então, o que faremos agora?"

"Bom, o que acha de começarmos a planejar a festa, de verdade desta vez?"

.

Uma hora depois que as aulas acabaram, Heidi, Angela, Rosalie, Leah e Tanya apareceram na cobertura dos Cullen, para ver como Bella estava.

"Todos na escola comentaram. Alguns estavam adorando o que Irina fez, mas alguns – para a nossa surpresa – ficaram assustados e revoltados pelo que te fizeram." Tanya falou.

"Alguém desconfia do culpado?" Alice perguntou curiosa. "Não", Heidi respondeu, "nem desconfiam que foi a cadela da Irina que aprontou."

"O diretor Caius disse que está investigando, mas tenho certeza de que ele não vai descobrir nada." Angela falou com desdém.

"Para mim isso não importa, na hora certa ela e aquelas garotas vão receber os devidos castigos." Bella disse, perdida em pensamentos.

"E olhe só! Bellinha de vestido!" Leah apontou para Bella, que ainda estava de cabelos molhados. Ela revirou os olhos.

"Ela vai usar minhas roupas até podermos ir às compras, o que só vai ser possível no fim de semana. Já que estamos atoladas de tarefas e trabalhos." Alice murmurou enquanto abria seu laptop.

"Nem me fale" Tanya murmurou desgostosa. "Não sei nem por onde começar."

"Eu já fiz metade, falta apenas alguns detalhes..." Angela começou, fazendo Leah revirar os olhos.

"Você não conta. Você é nerd."

"Eu e Bella, você quer dizer." Angela devolveu, rindo e fazendo Bella rir também.

"Sim, também sou _nerd_. Só porque eu faço meus trabalhos dentro do prazo?"

Rosalie encarou a amiga. "Isso conta. Mas tem outras coisas a serem acrescentadas."

Bella revirou os olhos novamente. "Tudo bem. O que acham de nos focalizarmos na festa huh?"

"Hmm de repente ela ficou animadinha com sua festa de aniversário..." Leah murmurou, levantando as sobrancelhas. Bella murmurou algo como _que seja_ e se virou para Alice, que estava com seu laptop ligado, pronto para mostrar os primeiros detalhes da decoração da festa. "Tem um salão de festas incrível aqui em Manhattan. A decoração é de estilo antigo, anos 20 para ser mais exata." Alice mostrou as fotos do salão para as meninas, que aprovaram de imediato.

Logo depois passaram para a decoração. Não havia muito a fazer nesse detalhe, mas Angela teve a ideia de usar artistas mascarados para fazerem apresentações durante a festa. "Eu já vi em alguns filmes e achei muito interessante. Colocamos uns três palcos pequenos espalhados no salão, onde teremos contorcionistas mascarados dançando e fazendo seus truques."

"Ótima ideia garota" Rosalie aprovou a ideia de Angela. Logo depois passaram para o bufê, DJ que comandaria a festa e a lista de convidados.

"Vamos colocar as vadias na lista" Tanya murmurou para as meninas, que a encararam incrédulas. "Vocês não entenderam. Poderíamos fazer o seguinte: vamos anunciar a festa de Bella dois dias depois que ela voltar para a Collegiate completamente mudada. Os convites serão disputados a tapas e Irina e suas cachorrinhas com certeza iriam querer um convite. Sei lá só... Para torturá-las."

"Hmm, acompanhei seu raciocínio" Leah disse, "Vamos atiçar a todos naquela escola. Depois que Bella retornar à escola, provavelmente todos irão puxar saco dela."

"Gente," Bella levantou as mãos, interrompendo o raciocínio de Leah e Tanya. "Não acham que estão contando com a vitória antes do tempo? Como sabem que eu vou simplesmente... Arrasar? Eu não quero essa atenção que vocês estão pensando..."

"Best pense comigo" Alice a interrompeu. "O modo como você é agora e o modo como você vai voltar à Collegiate vai chocar todo mundo, pois ninguém vai imaginar que você está passando por uma pequena reforma. Isso vai te deixar popular."

Bella pensou por alguns segundos. Alice tinha razão, as pessoas vão notar, mas aquele velho medo voltou a atormentá-la.

Será que ela realmente iria chocar a todos com sua mudança?

"Sua mudança deve começar no seu comportamento Bella" Heidi começou a falar. "Você aprenderá a rebater qualquer olhar ofensivo, qualquer ofensa dita. Você aprenderá a erguer seu queixo e desfilar por aqueles corredores de modo tão imponente que Irina irá te desafiar."

"Acha mesmo que eu vou conseguir?" Bella disse, ajeitando seus óculos. "Eu não me imagino me comportando como Irina..."

"Não, você não irá se comportar como Irina, porque ela é um péssimo exemplo a ser seguido" Heidi a interrompeu. "Irina é uma vadia."

"Isso mesmo best" Alice disse, encarando sua amiga com seus olhos incrivelmente verdes. "Nós vamos ensinar a você como nós nos comportamos. Quer dizer, você sabe como nós somos. Vamos te ensinar tudo, e você vai arrasar que os não convidados para a sua festa se rastejarão aos seus pés para conseguir um convite."

"Não vamos colocar Irina e sua turma na lista de convidados, só para vermos como elas vão reagir. Se bem que seria interessante vê-las em nossa festa, vendo que nossa festa ofuscaria rodo o brilho das festas que ela já fez." Heidi murmurou, e Leah completou sua frase. "Festas esta que não fomos convidadas."

"Agora está na hora de colocar aquela vaca no seu lugar." Rosalie murmurou, com a voz envenenada.

Depois disso elas passaram para a etapa seguinte: seus trajes para o baile. Alice disse que cuidaria disso. No sábado a tarde elas iriam ao ateliê da prima dela, Kate Summers Cullen, que faria as fantasias das meninas.

Seria um fim de semana cheio. Alice já havia marcado uma hora no salão da quinta avenida, uma hora no oftalmologista, para Bella finalmente se livrar dos óculos, e o melhor de tudo: as compras. Alice já havia escolhido as melhores lojas para levar sua amiga. E então segunda feira elas veriam o resultado final, na escola.

"Tem certeza de que você quer ir segunda feira para a escola? Você sabe que pode esperar mais um pouco..." Angela começou, mas Bella balançou a cabeça antes mesmo que a morena terminasse de falar.

"Eu tenho certeza de que estou pronta para segunda feira. Tenho quatro dias para aprender e mudar. Eu quero isso." Bella disse, confiante.

As meninas encerraram o assunto para entrarem no assunto das novidades. Rosalie recebeu um convite de Emmett para um encontro, Angela disse que ficou assustada com a timidez de Ben, e Alice soltou sem querer que Jasper era um gato.

"Eu sabia que você iria cair de joelhos pelo meu irmão!" Rosalie apontou o dedo para Alice, que mostrou a língua para a loira.

Logo as meninas foram embora, e Bella e Alice se juntaram a Esme, Carlisle e Edward para jantar. Os pais de Alice a parabenizaram depois que ela disse que já queria retornar a Collegiate na segunda. Edward nunca dizia nada, nem se quer encarava a melhor amiga de sua irmã. Seus pensamentos estavam longe, mais precisamente em Irina. Apesar da falta de senso e da futilidade, Irina era incrível quando se tratava de dar uns amassos no banco de trás de seu carro. Mas ele manteria distância, ainda mais depois do circo que ela armou quando ele terminou com ela.

Mas sua atenção voltou a sua irmã e sua amiga quando Alice comentou sobre a consulta de Bella no sábado. "Bem, é o único dia que temos, e espero que Bella já saia de lá sem aqueles óculos horríveis."

Bella tiraria os óculos?

"Alguém de vocês podem me dizer o que estão aprontando?" Ele perguntou encarando a irmã, que sorria com desdém para o irmão. Seu pai lhe respondeu por ela.

"Eu também estou por fora filho. Parece que se trata apenas de assuntos de mulheres."

Edward bufou enquanto esfaqueava seu rosbife. Alice e Esme comentavam os preparativos da festa de Bella, que estava aborta em pensamentos. De vez em quando ela se pegava olhando para Edward, e se xingava mentalmente por isso. Ela não queria ter esperanças. E a cada vez que ela o via, uma sensação quente passava por ela, e então ela se pegava pensando em como seria quando ela mudasse. Edward viria até ela, e se declararia...

Bella bufou internamente. É óbvio que isso não aconteceria, era tão óbvio quanto o sol nascer no horizonte de manhã. Ela observou em como Edward parecia alheio às conversas na mesa de jantar. Ele encarava seu prato, sem realmente comer. De repente seu celular vibra e ele abre a mensagem, se despedindo dos pais e saindo logo em seguida.

"Com certeza é alguma vaca da escola" Alice disse de repente. Esme a encarou e repreendeu a filha.

"Alice, olhe o linguajar."

"Desculpe mãe, mas às vezes Edward me irrita. Ele simplesmente faz isso! Quando é que ele vai parar?"

"Ele é jovem filha, é um comportamento completamente normal dele." Carlisle disse, encarando os olhos de Alice.

"Allie você nunca ficou assim com esse comportamento do seu irmão. Por acaso você está planejando algo?" Bella encarou a amiga, séria. Alice revirou os olhos e respondeu.

"Você sabe o que eu quero dizer."

Bella entendeu na hora as palavras de Alice, corando quase que de imediato. Ela ficou irritada com essa reação, pois todos podem notar que a frase de Alice havia lhe afetado. É claro que não passou despercebido pelos pais de Bella.

Depois do jantar, Bella se despediu de todos e se retirou. Antes que Alice saísse também, Esme chamou a filha na cozinha. "Fala mãe."

Esme suspirou e questionou a filha. "Allie, por acaso Bella tem algum tipo de interesse por Edward?"

Alice, que bebia um gole de água, quase engasgou. "A senhora percebeu?". Esme abriu um enorme sorriso.

"Mas é claro filha. Eu percebi a reação de Bella quando você disse aquilo. Ela imediatamente ficou envergonhada. Eu já fui adolescente também."

Alice revirou os olhos. "Bella tem uma queda, quer dizer, ela tem um precipício pelo Edward, desde que o viu pela primeira vez. E eu só fui descobrir agora!" Alice terminou levantando as mãos para o teto.

"Isso não é bom filha, você sabe como Edward é mulherengo." Esme alertou a irmã gêmea de Edward, que deu uma risada.

"Mãe, eu sou irmã gêmea dele. Às vezes eu sinto coisas que ele sente, e eu sei o quanto Edward gosta de pegar uma garota por dia."

"Por acaso você não está incentivando Bella a..." Esme começou, preocupada com o que a melhor amiga da filha pode sofrer, mas Alice balançou a cabeça, interrompendo a mãe. "Calma mãe, nós estamos contando com o tempo. Esperamos que Edward aprenda a se apaixonar de verdade por alguém, e esse alguém pode ser Bella."

"Cuidado Alice, não faça sua amiga sofrer. Ela é muito ingênua para você atirá-la em cima do seu irmão." Esme a alertou.

"Tudo bem mãe, está tudo sob controle."

.

Às três da manhã, Edward chega completamente exausto e saciado. Ele estava a meses flertando com Meredith Simpson, uma aluna do segundo ano. Depois de dar o fora em Irina, ele resolveu partir para o ataque, quando recebeu a mensagem dela, que o esperava na boate _Mystic_. Eles não ficaram muito tempo lá, pois logo ela o arrastou para sua casa, que estava vazia. Seu pai estava na Inglaterra a negócios e sua mãe estava em um SPA em Malibu.

Ele andava pé por pé, mas um barulho vindo da cozinha o interrompeu. Ele seguiu o barulho, encontrando Bella retirando um copo de leite do microondas.

Seu traje de dormir era uma camiseta puída que para ela parecia um vestido, calças de pijama cinza larga. Seus cabelos estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo. Seus óculos fundo de garrafa escondiam seus olhos castanhos, que ele percebeu serem lindos recentemente.

Lembrar de seus olhos o impulsionaram a ir até ela e retirar seus óculos para ver o mar de chocolate novamente, mas ele apenas se contentou em cumprimentá-la. Sua saudação a assustou e ela quase derramou o leite quente que estava em sua caneca cor de salmão.

"Desculpe, não queria assustá-la" Edward disse suavemente. Bella abriu um sorriso tímido, mal o encarando.

"Imagina, eu estava distraída."

"Insônia?" ele arqueou as sobrancelhas, dando um meio sorriso, fazendo Bella corar violentamente.

"M-m-mais ou menos. É um pouco difícil se acostumar a dormir em um lugar diferente. Quer dizer, eu já dormi aqui muitas vezes, mas, agora vou passar mais que dois dias aqui. Meu organismo é meio estranho mesmo."

"Hmm..." Edward disse apenas, se aproximando da geladeira para pegar uma garrafa de água. A geladeira ficava ao lado do microondas, onde Bella ainda estava próxima. Se chutando mentalmente por sentir um arrepio pelo seu corpo com a aproximação de Edward, ela se virou de costas para ele, fingindo procurar uma colher para adicionar achocolatado ao seu leite.

Então ele fala. "Eu sinto muito pelo que te fizeram Bella. Foi cruel e eu espero que o diretor descubra logo o culpado."

O argumento de Edward a deteu, e ela se virou lentamente. Ela olhou em seus olhos esmeraldas e sentiu a sinceridade emanando deles. Ela estava desconfiada dele antes, achando que ele estava junto com Irina na armação para humilhá-la na frente de toda a escola, mas naquele momento ela percebeu que tais pensamentos eram infundados.

Edward continuou. "Por acaso você tem ideia de quem foi?" Bella balançou a cabeça, respondendo. "Eu sei quem foi, mas não há como provar. Não acho necessário perder tempo procurando a culpada."

"Culpada?" Edward arqueou as sobrancelhas, confuso.

Bella abriu um meio sorriso desdenhoso. "Venho sofrendo ofensas sem sentido desde que pisei naquela escola pela primeira vez. A maioria do corpo estudantil adora apontar para mim e fazer comentários ofensivos, mas não acho que eles chegariam ao ponto de fazer o que Irina e suas seguidoras fizeram comigo."

A face de Edward ficou pálida. Ele se sentiu nervoso de repente, com vontade de xingar Irina e suas amigas de todos os nomes possíveis.

E ele não estava entendendo o que estava acontecendo com ele.

Seria solidariedade? Ele se sentia no dever de defender aquelas pessoas que eram injustiçadas? Essa era a razão de escolher seguir a carreira de Direito.

Talvez fosse isso. Solidariedade. Mas era sempre assim, tão intenso? Intenso o suficiente para sentir vontade de abraçar Bella e sussurrar em seu ouvido que tudo ficaria bem?

"Você acha mesmo que foi ela?" Ele perguntou, fazendo o rosto de Bella corar.

"Tenho certeza absoluta. Ela sempre foi a que mais demonstrou antipatia por mim. No começo eu nunca entendi o porquê de tanta rejeição deles, mas agora eu sei."

"Sabe?" Edward disse enquanto se sentava em uma das banquetas que estavam juntos ao balcão de mármore negro.

Bella continuou a sua tarefa de colocar chocolate em seu leite e se sentou na banqueta ao seu lado, agora se sentindo mais á vontade, algo que ela nunca achou ser possível. "Sim. Eu não sou como vocês. Eu não uso grife e não sou popular. Muito menos bonita."

"Oh" Foi o que Edward decidiu dizer no momento. Ele entendia o que Bella queria dizer. E ele sabia que Bella era completamente diferente das garotas da Collegiate. Ela não se vestia adequadamente e era retraída. Suas únicas amigas eram Alice e as demais meninas que a acompanhava.

"Sabia que você pode denunciá-las por bullying?" Edward perguntou, mas Bella balançou a cabeça em negação.

"Não quero armar uma cena com isso. Essa situação não irá a lugar nenhum. Prefiro aguentar tudo até o fim do ano letivo. E eu tenho sua irmã, as meninas... e Jake."

"Jacob gosta de você?" Edward perguntou de repente, não sabendo o porquê dessa pergunta.

Bella respondeu com a voz suave. "Eu gosto muito dele. Ele é um ótimo amigo, e eu acho que ele sente o mesmo por mim."

"Hmmm..." Edward encarou seu copo de água, pensativo. Então ele mudou de assunto. "Está pensando em fazer o que?"

"Bom, eu sempre fui indecisa quanto a qual carreira seguir. Eu vacilava entre Medicina e Economia, cursos completamente diferentes um do outro, mas agora eu decidi escolher Medicina."

"Uau, então estou diante de uma futura doutora? Em qual área da Medicina vai seguir?"

Bella deu um suspiro. "Pediatria."

"Que bom. Quem sabe você não vá trabalhar no hospital do meu pai? Você é muito inteligente, com certeza será uma ótima médica."

Bella corou com o elogio de Edward e agradeceu. Ela sentiu que o sono voltava e se despediu dele. "Bem, acho que estou com sono desta vez. Vou me deitar. Boa noite Edward."

Edward se levantou e ficou de frente para ela. "Boa noite Bella. Até amanhã."

Bella passou por ele e foi para o quarto de Alice. Ela escovou seus dentes e mergulhou embaixo do edredom cor de rosa da amiga, com um sorriso largo em seus lábios. Ela nunca imaginou que fosse ter esse tipo de conversa com Edward. Nunca imaginou que se sentiria tão à vontade com ele, ela geralmente ficava nervosa e sem saber como se comportar na presença dele.

Talvez essa fosse o início de uma amizade...

.

Finalmente o sábado chegou quente e ensolarado. Às seis da manhã, Alice abre as cortinas brancas, quase cegando Bella, que abria os olhos.

"Céus Alice, por favor, são seis da manhã." Bella disse enquanto tapava os olhos com os braços. "E é sábado!"

"Temos um dia cheio hoje best! Temos um salão para visitar, uma consulta às dez horas e muitas lojas nos esperando! Então levante!" Alice disse puxando o braço de Bella, que suspirando em derrota, se levantou em direção ao banheiro.

Depois que ela fez sua higiene pessoal, ela se vestiu e foi para a mesa de café da manhã. Carlisle e Esme já estavam sentados à mesa, ambos lendo jornais.

Alice entra saltitante atrás de Bella. "Bom dia a todos!"

"Precisava acordar Bella tão cedo?" Carlisle perguntou à filha com as sobrancelhas arqueadas, observando Bella se sentar à mesa, com a expressão ainda adormecida.

Alice responde, com a voz cheia de energia. "Temos um dia cheio pela frente, então devemos começar cedo. O que me lembra de uma coisa: por acaso Edward ainda está dormindo?"

"Sim" Esme respondeu enquanto bebericava seu café. "Porque filha?"

"Porque eu vou precisar do carro dele, já que ele ainda está indisponível para ser meu motorista hoje."

"E se ele precisar do carro dele Allie?" Bella perguntou ainda sonolenta. Alice abriu um sorriso e respondeu: "Acho que ele não irá precisar. Ele provavelmente vai dormir até as duas da tarde e passar o resto do dia curando a ressaca."

"Ok" Bella disse simplesmente enquanto se servia de torradas com geleia de morango e café quente.

Depois do café da manhã, Alice mandou mensagens para as meninas, perguntando quem acompanharia ela e Bella no dia da transformação. Leah não poderia sair pois tinha visitas em casa; Heidi já estava na California para visitar a prima doente; Tanya disse estar com ressaca pois foi à casa noturna ontem. Apenas Angela e Rosalie iriam acompanhar Alice e Bella no dia cheio e ensolarado de sábado.

Durante as horas que antecedia a consulta de Bella ao oftalmologista, elas visitaram várias lojas. Bella escolheu a dedo as sugestões das amigas. Ela não queria comprar muitas coisas, dizendo a Alice que isso era abuso por parte dela, mas a amiga apenas revirou os olhos e a levou pelas mãos em meio aos cabides de roupas de grife que Bella nunca sonhou em vestir.

Foram vários os itens comprados. Vestidos, sapatos, bolsas, blusas, saias, calças jeans apertadas, meias, acessórios, chapeis, casacos e maquiagem. Bella ainda se sentia desconfortável, e murmurou para Alice no fim das compras que um dia iria pagar pelo que ela estava comprando.

"Bella, por favor! Eu já disse para não se preocupar com isso! Considere como presente de aniversario." Alice encarou a amiga, que ainda se sentia envergonhada com a situação.

"Pense em como as vadias vão ficar quando te ver" Rosalie sussurrou para ela, fazendo a amiga rir.

Então passaram para a etapa seguinte: a consulta médica. Alice ficou eufórica quando elas se aproximaram do consultório.

"Menos Alice, até parece que é você quem vai fazer a consulta!" Angela murmurou, fazendo Bella rir.

"Acontece que Bella finalmente irá se livrar dessa coisa que está em seus olhos!" Alice bateu palmas.

A consulta foi bastante rápida. O médico examinou os olhos de Bella e imediatamente receitou as lentes de contato.

Bella franziu o nariz. "Não é melhor outros óculos Allie?". Alice balançou a cabeça. "Nada disso. Eu quero que todos vejam como seus olhos são lindos."

Bella revirou os olhos, desistindo de discutir com Alice. Logo as lentes foram providenciadas e elas foram ao salão, que era a etapa final.

"Vamos dar um jeito nesses cabelos, nessa pele e nessas unhas!" Alice disse enquanto elas entravam no salão de luxo.

"Olhe só quem apareceu por aqui! Como vai Allie Cullen?" Um cabeleireiro chegou a cumprimentando com demasiada animação. Bella arqueou as sobrancelhas. Percebendo a reação de Bella, Rosalie sussurrou em seu ouvido. "Ele não é gay. Só finge para atrair as clientes. É aquela história de que cabeleireiro gay é sempre o melhor."

Bella sorriu com o comentário de Rosalie enquanto o cabeleireiro com porte de modelo a cumprimentou. "Então é essa a gata borralheira que vai virar princesa?" Ele disse enquanto avaliava Bella da cabeça aos pés, deixando-a desconfortável. "Ela é minha melhor amiga James, então capriche. Quero que Bella saia daqui repaginada da cabeça aos pés!" Alice encarou James.

"Pode deixar Allie. Por acaso só a Bella quem vai se deliciar com meus serviços hoje?" James lançou seu olhar por Angela e Rosalie. Ambas sorriram e Rosalie falou. "Se tiver livre, eu quero fazer as unhas." Depois Angela diz animada. "Acho que vou fazer um corte no cabelo."

"E você Alice?" James a encarou e Alice apenas assentiu. "Hoje sou apenas a fada madrinha."

"Hmm, achei que você iria querer fazer algo para Jasper." Rosalie encarou a amiga com um sorriso perverso. Alice mostrou a língua a ela, corada.

"Tudo bem! Mãos à obra! Victoria?" James disse, batendo as mãos. Logo surge uma ruiva sardenta atrás dele, vestida elegantemente em um vestido curto preto.

"Sim Jam?"

James apontou para Angela e Rosalie. "Cuide dessas duas. Eu fico com Bella. Vamos." James disse enquanto levava Bella até uma das inúmeras cadeiras macias de couro. James tirou a presilha de seu cabelo e passou os dedos entre os fios. "Hmm, seu cabelo precisa de muita vitamina. Vamos aplicar uma tintura cor de chocolate para acentuar a cor de seus olhos e deixar os fios mais brilhantes. O que acha de repicarmos esses fiozinhos hein querida?" James encarou os olhos de Bella, que sorriu, se sentindo mais à vontade. "Bem, pode ficar bom. Só não quero tirar o comprimento dele."

"Tudo bem querida. Vamos aplicar a tinta." James disse enquanto buscava luvas.

Bella passou pelo cabeleireiro, fez tratamento de pele, fez uma leve maquiagem, fez as unhas, pintando de azul piscina. Cinco horas depois, ela surge na recepção do salão, fazendo com que Alice, Rosalie e Angela deixassem cair seus queixos.

"Céus Bella você está linda!" Rosalie murmurou enquanto se aproximava de Bella. Seus cabelos castanhos estavam brilhantes e repicados, caindo em pesadas ondas em suas costas; seus olhos castanhos estavam destacados por uma sombra cinza azulada; suas bochechas estavam coradas com o blush levemente aplicado; seus lábios brilhavam com o gloss cor de boca e seus cílios estavam perfeitamente curvados.

"Obrigada Rose" Bella murmurou, contente com o resultado. Suas amigas tinham razão, ela era linda por baixo daquele esconderijo que era suas roupas e óculos.

"Imagina quando você aparecer na escola com o uniforme que eu reformei!" Alice batia palmas, radiante.

Depois disso elas se despediram de James e Victoria e entraram no Volvo de Edward. Alice deixou Rose e Angela em suas respectivas casas. Ao chegar à cobertura dos Cullen, Alice e Bella carregaram a imensidão de sacolas com a ajuda do porteiro. Alice se dirigiu ao closet, saindo com um pacote.

Era o uniforme de Bella.

"Preparada?" Alice perguntou. Bella respirou fundo e respondeu. "Sim."

Alice retirou o pacote cinza e mostrou o novo uniforme dela. Bella arquejou, surpresa. "Uau Allie! Ficou incrível!"

Alice sorriu aliviada. "Bom, agora o resto você já sabe. Acha que está preparada para voltar segunda? Você sabe que pode esperar mais uns dias..."

Bella balançou a cabeça. "Não. Eu quero voltar logo. Quero fazer todos engolirem o que me fizeram todo esse tempo. Quero que vejam que eu não sou mais a garota esquisita que eles tanto zoavam. Quero que vejam que eu não sou mais a _pata choca_."

Sua voz soava ameaçadora e gelada, tanto que até Alice se assustou. Ela pegou na mão de Bella e a fez se sentar no sofá branco do quarto. Ela encarou com intensidade seus olhos castanhos, e falou, com sua voz emanando uma sabedoria rara em garotas de sua idade. "_Best_, eu te apoio em tudo que você quiser, você sabe disso. Mas... Por favor, não deixe que esse rancor a deixe como elas. Você sabe que não precisa se igualar à elas, não sabe?"

Bella deu um suspiro e encarou a amiga. "Eu sei disso, e é por isso que eu estou cem por cento segura de voltar tão cedo. Eu sei que você e as meninas vão estar lá para me ajudar."

As duas deram um abraço apertado, selando a promessa que elas fizeram quando se tornaram inseparáveis: de nunca abandonar uma à outra, estando sempre disponível para ajudar umas as outras, sempre.

.

Bella teve que cancelar novamente seu encontro com Jacob, pois a sua tarde de compras e salão de beleza a deixou completamente cansada. Ela pediu à Esme que a levasse para sua casa, já que ela estava plenamente recuperada do trauma. Com a ajuda de Esme e Alice, ela colocou suas novas roupas, sapatos e acessórios no porta-malas. Alguns itens tiveram que ir no banco de trás, já que Alice a fez escolher praticamente todo o estoque das lojas.

Bella agradeceu a todos pelo apoio, prometendo pagar por tudo quando pudesse. Esme revirou os olhos, dizendo que ela poderia considerar presente de aniversário. Então ela se lembrou das palavras de Alice, dizendo a mesma coisa a ela.

_Look de Bella está no Tumblr_** hiddenbeautyfic (ponto) tumblr (ponto) com**

Edward ainda estava trancafiado em seu quarto, o que deixou Bella aliviada em certo ponto. Ela não sabia como seria a reação dele ao vê-la mudada, e a cada vez que ela circulava pelo apartamento, ela disparava olhares à porta de seu quarto, temendo vê-lo sair a qualquer momento de lá.

Bella se despediu de Carlisle, agradecendo pela consulta improvisada no sofá negro de seu escritório. Ele e Alice insistiram para que ela aceitasse a consulta, para que Carlisle pudesse saber se ela estava preparada psicologicamente para enfrentar a Collegiate tão cedo. O médico deu aval à ela, desejando-a boa sorte e pedindo à Alice que ficasse de olho na situação.

Ao chegar ao bairro do Bronx, Bella subiu as escadas com um punhado de sacolas, chamando a atenção dos vizinhos. Samantha Einsemberg, uma garota que tinha a sua idade e sempre a repudiou pelo modo que Bella se vestia, estava na porta de casa com o namorado, e ficou de queixo caído quando reconheceu a vizinha. Seu namorado é claro, foi tomado por um sentimento de cobiça com relação à Bella, quase não acreditando que aquela garota que parecia uma modelo era até dois dias atrás uma menina desengonçada que usava óculos fundos de garrafa.

Alice, que sabia sobre Samantha, cochichou com a amiga. "Está vendo? É assim que os _almofadinhas_ daquela escola vão vê-la. As meninas vão se matar de inveja e os meninos vão fazer de tudo para ter a sua atenção."

Bella revirou os olhos e continuou subindo as escadas, batendo na porta. Charlie abre-a e quase cai para trás quando vê a garota linda a sua frente. "Bella?"

"Oi pai." Bella sorri timidamente, encarando o rosto estupefato de seu pai. ele abre espaço e grita o nome de Renee, que desce as escadas e quase derruba a cesta de roupas sujas ao ver a filha completamente diferente. "Oh meu Deus Bella!"

Esme e Alice entram, deixando as sacolas em cima do sofá da sala de estar, e sorriem satisfeitas com o que estavam vendo. O plano de Alice dera certo, afinal.

Os pais de Bella a abraçaram e a elogiaram, encarando-a com olhares de admiração e fascínio. Eles sempre souberam que sua filha era linda, mas ficaram realmente impressionados com o resultado final. "Céus Alice, o que você fez com a minha filha?" Renee encarou a baixinha de cabelos espetados, que tinha um largo sorriso nos lábios. Ela apenas deu de ombros e murmurou. "Bella sempre foi linda. Nós apenas realçamos a sua beleza, que estava escondida atrás daqueles trajes medonhos."

Esme logo pediu a ajuda de Renee para pegarem o restante das sacolas, enquanto Alice e Bella as levavam para seu quarto.

Depois do trabalho feito, Esme e Alice se despediram de Bella e seus pais. Na soleira da porta, Alice murmurou. "Na segunda você irá comigo e com Edward. Vamos passar aqui para te pegar."

Bella encarou a amiga com olhos arregalados e quase se engasgou com sua saliva. "Como?"

Alice revirou os olhos e disse: "Vamos já começar a sua missão de conquistar meu amado irmão gêmeo que provavelmente ainda está babando no travesseiro dele."

Depois disso as Cullen partiram, deixando Bella ainda embasbacada e com medo. Edward seria o primeiro da escola que iria vê-la assim. Como ele reagiria? Ele a acharia bonita como os outros acharam?

Bella foi tirada de seus pensamentos confusos pelos seus pais, que imediatamente jogaram uma torrente de perguntas sobre os dias que ela passou na cobertura dos Cullen. Depois do jantar, ela subiu e tomou um banho quente e relaxante. Encarando a imensidão de sacolas em seu quarto, ela pensou no trabalho que teria para guardar tudo amanhã. Seu armário tinha bastante espaço agora, já que Alice se livrou de todas as suas roupas e sapatos. Inclusive seus pijamas e roupas íntimas.

Bella separou um dos pijamas de uma das sacolas para dormir. O pacote cor de rosa choque da _Victoria Secret's_ continha duas peças de pijama, altamente sexy, algo que Bella nunca cogitou vestir. Um era rosa-bebê, que era composto por um short curtíssimo e justíssimo de malha fria, e a blusa era de renda quase transparente, e continha um robe da mesma cor; a outra peça era do mesmo modelo, só que da cor azul piscina. Bella escolheu o azul, cor que sempre fora sua favorita.

Ao terminar de se vestir, Bella se encarou no espelho de corpo inteiro que ganhara de sua avó materna dois anos atrás. Ela sempre evitava encarar sua imagem ali, mas hoje era diferente. Agora ela percebia e se convencia do que Alice, seus pais e Charlie e Renee disseram ao vê-la.

Ela era linda, sempre fora.

Sem as roupas largas masculinas, ela agora percebia que era uma linda mulher. Curvas arredondadas, seios firmes e pernas torneadas. Ela nunca se sentiu tão feminina e poderosa como naquele momento.

Seu transe é quebrado pelo seu celular. Jacob.

"_Oi Bells, como foi tudo na casa da Alice? Fizeram muitas compras hoje?"_

Bella sorriu. "Sim, e foi tudo ótimo. O pai de Alice que tem especialização em Psicologia me ajudou com toda a situação. Passamos o dia todo fazendo compras, e o resultado ficou ótimo. Nem acredito no que estou vendo no espelho!"

Jacob solta uma risada, notavelmente curioso. _"Não fala assim Bells! Desse jeito eu fico mais curioso ainda! O que acha de me mandar uma foto sua?"_

Bella corou de vergonha, imaginando a reação de Jake ao ver uma foto dela com aquele traje. "Nem pensar. Eu já estou de pijama, você só vai saber na segunda."

Depois de uma rápida conversa e um novo agendamento para o cinema, Bella se despediu de Jacob e desabou na cama, logo caindo na inconsciência e esperando ansiosamente a segunda feira.

* * *

**N/A:** _Hmmm, Bella está vingativa! E Edward? Parece que ele está sentindo algo..._

_Muitas emoções no próximo capítulo, mas só postarei se tiver muuuuuuuuuuitas reviews aqui!_

_bj;*_


	5. Capítulo V

**N/A:** _Boa noite pessoal! Como estão?_

_Bom, eu fiquei muito feliz pelas reviews que eu recebi nos últimos dias, e por isso vou postar o Capítulo V hoje. Mas... O próximo irá demorar um pouquinho a sair, assim como o de **Somebody to Love** e **A Second Chance**, pois eu consegui um estágio e eu já começo semana que vem, e isso vai diminuir um pouquinho do meu tempo livre. Eu vou escrever sempre que eu tiver um tempinho livre, pois minha cabeça está tinindo de ideias para HB, STL e ASC. Aguardem!_

_Mas não relaxem nas reviews gentem! Continuem me fazendo feliz com seus comentários! _

_Ah, o **novo uniforme de Bella** está no tumblr da fic: _**hidden beauty fic (ponto) tumblr (ponto) com.**_ Espero que tenham gostado dos meus dotes de estilista... E quanto mais vocês comentarem, mais rápido eu posso postar. E aguardem emoções no baile de máscaras que se aproxima..._

_Beijos e boa leitura!_

* * *

**CAPITULO V**

.

_"A beleza provoca o ladrão mais do que o ouro"._

**William Shakespeare**

**.**

**Para ouvir: **_If Everyone Cared - Nickelback; Stand By Me - Oasis;_

_Breathe - Sia_

_._

_Cobertura dos Cullen, Upper East Side, Sábado à noite_

.

Esme e Alice chegam em casa, exaustas e com fome. Alice estava feliz e satisfeita com o resultado obtido depois de meses tentando convencer Bella a dar uma repaginada. Ela mal poderia esperar para que a segunda feira chegasse.

Edward, Jasper, Bem e Emmett estavam na sala, assistindo a algum filme de guerra. Bombas explodiam na tela plana, e ao ouvirem a porta abrir, eles se viram na direção e veem Esme e Alice entrando. Nada de Bella.

"Bella já foi embora? Ela não iria ficar até amanhã?" Edward perguntou curioso.

Alice arqueou as sobrancelhas. "Porque o interesse irmãozinho?"

Edward revirou os olhos. "Apenas curiosidade. Achei que ela ainda estivesse precisando da sua ajuda."

"Bella está em perfeitas condições físicas e psicológicas para voltar à Collegiate School. Meu pai e eu nos certificamos disso."

"Nós vimos o que aconteceu com ela", Ben entrou na conversa, "Nunca imaginei que esses alunos fossem tão..."

"Animais." Jasper disse. "Eu percebi na minha sala de aula. Todos ficavam apontando para ela e fazendo comentários ofensivos. Isso é péssimo."

"Sim, é péssimo." Alice encarou encantada os olhos profundos de Jasper, ainda impressionada com sua mudança. "Mas ela tem a mim e as minhas amigas para protegê-la. Nós a ensinamos bem, ela vai passar por cima de toda essa merda de cabeça erguida. E linda de morrer."

"Linda?" Os meninos disseram em uníssono. Apesar de serem solidários com relação à situação de Bella, eles nunca conseguiam pensar em como ela poderia ficar linda.

Alice encarou os meninos com um sorriso travesso no rosto. "Queria muito que vocês a vissem agora. Mas vou deixar que se surpreendam juntos com aqueles almofadinhas idiotas daquela escola."

Dando uma última olhada em Jasper, planejando em algo para chamar a sua atenção, Alice se virou e foi para seu quarto, pois tinha que terminar seu trabalho de Inglês, que Bella havia ajudado a começar.

Edward e os demais ficaram na sala, tentando entender o que Alice dissera. Emmett foi o primeiro a falar. "Acha mesmo que aquela garota possa ficar bonita mesmo?"

"Eu não sei" Edward murmurou enquanto bebia um gole de coca, "Pode ser que sim. Eu já saberia se não tivesse dormido até tão tarde."

"Seja lá o que sua irmã esteja planejando" Ben encarou Edward. "Espero que de certo. Fui criado para respeitar as garotas, não importando como elas são. Ver o modo como ela é tratada na escola foi ruim. Muito ruim."

Então Edward se lembrou de seus olhos. Os olhos castanhos tímidos e sonhadores. Talvez Alice tenha conseguido fazer algo. Será que Bella era mesmo bonita como sua irmã dizia? Edward se pegou fazendo essas perguntas, mas logo as deixou de lado. Não importava se aquela garota fosse bonita. Seria bom para ela ser deixada em paz depois de tudo isso.

Ele estava feliz por ela poder ter a chance de se livrar das ofensas dos alunos com relação ao seu vestuário.

"Bom, seja o que for, estamos ansiosos para ver" Emmett disse com uma risadinha, fazendo Ben arquear as sobrancelhas. "Como assim? Já está interessado hein Emm?"

Emmett revirou os olhos e respondeu. "Eu tenho a Rosalie. Não preciso de mais nada."

Jasper o encarou com uma falsa fúria. "Tome cuidado Emmett McCarthy. Se machucar minha irmã, eu arranco suas bolas."

Todos deram uma imensa gargalhada, iniciando uma conversa digna de homens: mulheres. Cada um deles falavam de suas conquistas passadas, mas logo Ben e Emmett foram zoados por Edward e Jasper por estarem vidrados demais em Angela e Rosalie.

Emmett disse. "Vocês dois precisam aprender a tratar as mulheres da maneira certa, seus machões estúpidos."

Jasper e Edward reviraram os olhos e continuaram a conversa. Jasper escondeu seu interesse por Alice, pois ele estava perto demais do irmão dela. Mas isso não o assustava, ele queria conquistar aquela baixinha de qualquer jeito.

Duas horas e três pizzas depois todos foram embora, e Edward foi para seu quarto tocar piano. Ele tocava sem realmente perceber, uma melodia nova, e ficou surpreso por isso. Ele não sabia de onde vinha essa inspiração, mas dali saíram somente algumas notas. Depois disso ele não sabia como continuar.

Entediado, ele resolveu ligar para Meredith. "_Oi_?" Uma voz fina atendeu.

"Edward. Está livre agora?" ele perguntou, sem saudação alguma. Meredith deu um imenso sorriso e respondeu. _"Sim. Livríssima. O que quer fazer hoje?"_

"Seus pais estão em casa?"

Meredith fez um muxoxo e respondeu: _"Sim. Estão recebendo uns amigos para um jantar no qual eu estou livre."_

"Ótimo. Fique na janela de seu quarto, nos vemos em vinte minutos." Ele disse e desligou, sem esperar uma resposta de Meredith. Ele pegou as chaves de seu carro e saiu, gritando para a mãe que iria sair.

.

_Segunda – feira, 23 de agosto de 2011, bairro do Bronx, 6:45am_

.

Bella estava acordada desde as quatro da manhã. Seu organismo se recusara a descansar, e ela se levantou as seis. Tomou um banho relaxante de quase quarenta minutos, e então foi se arrumar. Seus cabelos brilhantes caíram de modo gracioso em suas costas quando ela soltou o coque que fizera para não molhá-los. Ela passou os dedos pelos fios e os modelou nas pontas com um baby-liss, deixando-os cacheados. Então ela cuidou da maquiagem, passando um pouco de base líquida para deixar a pele com a aparência de veludo – não que isso fosse necessário; depois modelou seus olhos com delineador, sombra cinza suave, modelador de cílios. Nas bochechas, blush cor de rosa opaco, e nos lábios, gloss de cereja, que deixou seus lábios voluptuosos e vermelhos. Ainda de lingerie, Bella se encarou no espelho, se convencendo ainda mais da sua beleza, e esperando ansiosamente ver aqueles alunos – em especial Irina – engolirem seus arquejos de surpresas e inveja. Isso. Aquelas garotas morreriam de inveja dela. Iriam querer ser como ela agora. Isso a fez sorrir, exibindo suas covinhas suaves e expondo seus dentes brancos.

Seu uniforme customizado por Alice estava estendido cuidadosamente em sua cama. Ela encarou as peças de grife que sua amiga gentilmente lhe dera, e agradeceu à Deus por tê-la como amiga. Se não fosse por Alice ou pelas outras meninas, ela não estaria se encarando no espelho com tanta admiração, percebendo que ela era mesmo bonita.

Blusa branca com uma leve abertura protegida por fios da mesma cor da Chanel, saia cinza escura com um laço preto de cetim Mark Jacobs, casaco preto da Calvin Klein, meia-calça branca e botas Carmen Stefens e boina preta. Era simples, mas elegante e realçava suas curvas. O salto da bota a deixava mais imponente, elevando seu quadril. Depois de vestir peça por peça, Bella passou seu perfume preferido, com aroma de baunilha, e então voltou a se encarar no espelho.

Sua cintura estava marcada pela saia, e sua pernas torneadas se destacavam na meia branca; a bota caíram em seus pés como uma luva, e era extremamente confortável; a blusa branca dava uma pequena visão da curvatura de seus seios, que estavam devidamente ajustados no sutiã de renda branca; e seus cabelos davam um contraste com sua roupa preta. Eram como ondas de chocolate caindo em seus ombros e a franja caia graciosamente em seu rosto.

"Nossa, incrível..." Bella babulcinava repetidamente, ainda mal acreditando na imagem da garota a sua frente. Ela se assusta com as leves batidas na sua porta.

"Filha?"

Sua mãe.

"Entra mãe." Renee abriu a porta, dizendo que seu café a estava esperando na cozinha, e abre a boca em um O gigante ao ver a filha em seu novo uniforme. "Meu Deus filha, você está linda! Nossa! Não vou me acostumar a ver você assim..." ela pegou na mão da filha, fazendo-a rodopiar.

"Obrigada mãe" Bella lhe disse com um enorme sorriso enquanto pegava sua mochila e a pasta com seu trabalho.

Renée encarava a filha com apreensão. Quando Bella olhou em sua direção, ela perguntou. "Filha, tem certeza de que está pronta?"

Bella se aproximou da mãe, pegando-lhe a mão. "Estou mamãe. Estou mais pronta do que nunca."

"E, por favor, filha! Se algo lhe acontecer lá, conte a mim e ao seu pai. Nunca se esqueça de que você pode contar conosco."

"Claro mãe, pode deixar."

Depois disse desceram as escadas. Charlie assistia ao noticiário e quando viu a filha em seu novo uniforme, ficou impressionado, de um jeito mais discreto que a reação de sua esposa. "Você está linda filha."

"Obrigada pai." Bella deixou sua mochila no sofá ao lado do pai e foi para a cozinha tomar seu café.

Ela mordeu um pedaço de seu waffle, mas ela não conseguia sentir o gosto. Estava nervosa, sabendo que todos os olhares da Collegiate se dirigiriam a ela, pelo menos foi o que Alice disse.

Depois de se olhar no espelho pela enésima vez, Bella já estava convencida de Alice estava com a razão. E isso a deixou menos histérica.

Vinte minutos depois a campanhinha toca. Seu coração dá um pulo e ela sente seu sangue se concentrar nas suas bochechas. Ela só conseguia pensar em um nome.

Edward.

Seu garfo cai no prato de porcelana, fazendo um barulho alto. Renée a encara assustada com a expressão da filha, mas Bella apenas da um sorriso amarelo, dizendo que se assustou porque estava distraída.

"Bom dia Sr. Swan" Alice cumprimenta o pai de Bella com animação. Depois de respirar fundo duas vezes, Bella vai até a sala cumprimentar a amiga, que a encara com fascínio. "E não é que o uniforme ficou perfeito?"

"Tudo bem. Vou só escovar os dentes. Não demoro." Bella disse e subiu as escadas, quase tropeçando de nervosismo.

Ela não demorou muito para descer. Respirando fundo mais uma vez, ela pegou sua mochila e se despediu dos pais, preparada para encarar mais um dia na Collegiate School.

Do lado de fora, Edward aguardava encostado em seu carro. Alice bateu na porta e logo entrou na casa de Bella. Ele olhou no relógio e constatou que ainda faltava muito tempo para as aulas começarem.

Sem querer ele foi tomado por um sentimento de ansiedade. Ele estava morrendo de curiosidade de ver como a melhor amiga de Alice havia ficado.

Alguns minutos a porta da casa dos Swan se abre, dando passagem à Alice e a uma garota com botas altas negras, cabelos avermelhados e repicados, moldando seu rosto em forma de coração.

Edward levou quase dez segundos para reconhecer a garota incrivelmente linda que vinha na sua direção.

Bella.

Seus cabelos balançavam com graciosidade com o vento, e ela usava uma boina. Suas pernas estavam à mostra através das meias brancas, e Edward percebeu que elas eram torneadas. O seu novo uniforme se moldava ao seu corpo, ficando bem justo e expondo o que ela sempre escondeu debaixo das roupas antiquadas. Suas formas eram arredondadas, sua cintura era fina e ela possuía seios arredondados, mas não eram grandes como ele estava acostumado a ver. Mas naquele momento ele foi obrigado a concordar que o tamanho deles era perfeito para ela.

Sua pele estava levemente corada e com um aspecto cremoso. Ele se sentiu com vontade de tocá-la.

O que Edward percebeu tardiamente era o modo como Bella andava. Andava não, desfilava. Sua postura era confiante e imponente, e ela levava um sorriso travesso nos lábios levemente cheios e vermelhos.

Era como se a garota bobinha e feia tivesse morrido, dando lugar a uma mulher poderosa, linda e sexy.

"Pare de babar Edward! Nós já sabemos que você achou a Bellinha aqui linda!" Alice estala os dedos na frente de seu rosto, fazendo-o corar imediatamente.

Ele encara Bella nos olhos pela primeira vez, e nota que suas bochechas também estão escarlate. Aquele tom de rosa em seu rosto o deixou com mais vontade de tocá-la.

Mas ele simplesmente disse. "Você está incrível Bella." Sua voz saiu trêmula, e pela primeira vez na vida, ele se sentiu nervoso diante de uma garota.

Bella sorriu com o elogio de Edward. Ela se sentiu nervosa, mas desta vez ela conseguia se controlar. Ela deu o seu melhor olhar de gatinha manhosa e agradeceu o elogio com uma voz melosa. "Obrigada Edward."

Depois disso, ela abriu a porta de trás e entrou, não olhando mais na direção de dele. Bella teve três segundos para respirar fundo outra vez antes de Edward entrar em seu carro.

"Calma Bella, você está indo muito bem" Alice sussurrou a ela, no mesmo momento em que Edward abre a porta do carro.

O caminho até a Collegiate foi carregada de tensão. Bella se pegava o tempo todo olhando na direção de Edward, que se pagava sempre olhando no retrovisor do carro. Por três vezes seus olhares se encontravam, e eles desviavam, corados.

Alice é claro, estava adorando a situação.

Havia chegado enfim ao destino esperado. A última vez que Bella esteve ali saiu de lá cheia de tinta branca e penas. Agora ela estava de volta, cem por cento recuperada.

Edward e Alice saíram do carro, mas Bella ainda estava sentada no banco de trás, ansiosa e temerosa. Alice a encarou pelo vidro escuro, sabendo que Bella estava encarando-a.

"Isabella Marie Swan! Saia já daí, respire fundo e liberte o cisne que há em você!"

Bella revirou os olhos com a escolha de palavras da amiga. Edward estava ao seu lado, encarando a janela escura. Ela inspirou e expirou, o que pareceu pela milésima vez, abriu a porta do carro, e saiu lentamente.

Os alunos que estavam nas escadas – a maioria meninas – encaravam o carro reluzente de Edward, enquanto Bella saia do carro. Ela finalmente estava ao lado de Alice, e então todos a reconheceram.

Era Isabella Swan, a garota _nerd_ e esquisita que agora lembrava Blair Waldorf de _Gossip Girl_, subindo glamourosa as escadas de mármore da Collegiate School.

Bella empinou o queixo e observou discretamente o modo como as pessoas a encaravam, todos aqueles que riram dela no dia da tinta. Ela abriu um enorme sorriso, deixando seu ego inflar pela primeira vez.

Ela se sentia no topo.

Alice estava ao seu lado, se comportando da mesma maneira. Ela estava mais aliviada ao ver que Bella estava conseguindo. Ela até mesmo cumprimentava os alunos que a encaravam embasbacados no corredor.

Atrás das meninas, Edward andava, prestando atenção em Bella. Ela tinha acabado de se tornar o centro das atenções, e ele estava particularmente interessado em observá-la.

Alice e Bella encontraram as demais meninas no corredor, que vinham da direção oposta. Angela, Heidi, Tanya, Leah e Rosalie pararam no meio do corredor cheio. Elas encaravam Bella como se vissem a Gisele Bundchen.

"Meu Deus Bella! Você está incrível!" Heidi disse, maravilhada, assim como Leah e Tanya. Elas eram as únicas que não tinham visto Bella mudada.

"Obrigada gente, estou feliz com o resultado" Bella agradeceu as meninas e foi até seu armário, e as demais meninas fizeram o mesmo. Edward resolveu ir até seu armário, balançando a cabeça, tentando apagar a imagem de Bella de sua mente, mas algo o faz parar no meio do caminho.

Irina e suas seguidoras estavam vindo na mesma direção que as meninas vieram quando viram Bella, que por sua vez, notou que as meninas vinham na sua direção e fechou o armário, já que ela havia pegado o livro que precisava.

Irina estava querendo saber quem era a garota que estava causando alvoroço nos corredores da escola, e logo ficou sabendo que era Bella.

"Quero ver só que aquela aberração está mesmo..." ela tentava dizer a palavra, mas nada saia de sua língua, uma vez que ela achava impossível que Bella Swan um dia fosse ficar bonita.

Jane completou sua frase. "Bonita? Linda? Glamourosa? Sexy? Gostosa... ?"

"Chega Jane!" Irina a interrompeu. "Não é possível que ela tenha superado tão rápido a nossa... brincadeira."

"Oh sim ela superou", Emilly a encarava "Tanto que ela e Alice passaram o resto da semana passada em compras. Mudança total."

"Você a viu?" Lauren perguntou, e Emilly apenas balançou a cabeça. "Não, mas todos estão comentando. Ela mal saiu do carro do Cullen e os boatos se espalharam através de mensagens pelos celulares." Dizendo isso, Emilly sentiu seu Blackberry vibrar. Ela abriu e havia uma nova mensagem. Não havia nenhuma foto.

.

_Bella Swan sai do carro em câmera lenta,_

_Exibindo com orgulho suas Carmen Stefens de cano alto. Este modelo ainda não está nas lojas._

_._

"Céus, eu me sinto em Gossip Girl." Jessica gemeu em frustração. Jane revira os olhos e retruca a amiga.

"Ah, qual é Stanley! A escola inteira se inspira naquele seriado, e eu adoro assistir. Não vai me dizer que você não gosta?"

Jessica ignorou a pergunta de Jane, morrendo de curiosidade. "Vamos! Precisamos ver como a pata choca está!"

Irina saiu marchando e as meninas foram atrás. Ela virou a esquina do corredor e a viu. Ela andava com confiança, e Edward estava atrás dela, encarando o modo de como seus quadris balançavam com seu andar.

Ela foi obrigada a assumir que Bella estava linda.

Ela foi até seu armário e pegou seu livro para a primeira aula. O modo como ela olhava, como se movia não lembrava em nada a garota retraída e com roupas largas da semana passada.

Aquilo fez ferver seu sangue. As garotas a encaravam com fascínio e inveja, e os garotos a encaravam com cobiça. Ela sempre atraiu aquele tipo de atenção, mas agora Bella Swan havia lhe roubado a sua popularidade.

Ela marchou através do corredor, com suas seguidoras atrás. Bella fechou seu armário e notou que Irina estava indo na sua direção. Ela pôs um sorriso torto no rosto e andou na direção de Irina.

Logo Alice, Rosalie, Tanya, Heidi, Leah e Angela apareceram atrás de Bella.

Elas param de frente uma para a outra. Irina a encarava mais de perto, observando cada detalhe daquela garota. Ela ainda não acreditava que Isabella Swan havia mudado tão radicalmente.

Ela odiou isso, pois se sentiu intimidada.

A plateia observava atentamente os dois grupos rivais. O grupo de Alice ganhara vantagem, pois elas conseguiram transformar seu bichinho de estimação em um monumento digno de passarela.

Irina a encarou de cima abaixo, arqueando as sobrancelhas, escondendo a sua aflição. O que a mais irritou foi o fato de Bella não se curvar em medo. Ela não via medo, aflição ou temor em seus olhos. Ela ainda continuava confiante e não desviava o seu olhar penetrante.

"Hmm, e não é que o patinho feio se transformou em um cisne?"

Bella abriu um enorme sorriso, antes tímido, agora desafiador. "Gostou?"

Sua voz era suave, o que a irritou mais ainda. Ela franziu os lábios, fingindo uma certa decepção. "Hmmm, não gostei da bota." Ela encarou os olhos de Isabella, com certa expressão que faria a crista da garota cair. Ledo engano. Isabella abriu um enorme sorriso sarcástico, seus olhos brilhando de ira. "Você não gostou da bota ou não gostou que eu tivesse sido a primeira a usar esse modelo exclusivo?"

Não se contendo, Rosalie deu uma risadinha, atraindo a atenção de Irina, que a encarou com um olhar assassino. Rosalie não se deixou abalar, e rebateu com um olhar de puro gelo, fazendo Irina se lembrar da surra de dias atrás. Covarde como ela mesma, ela voltou sua atenção para o ser mais vulnerável do grupo: Isabella.

"Não gostei da bota. Odiei essa bota. Como todos os modelos da Carmen Stefens, são todas ridículas." Isabella fingiu ultraje, e levou sua mão à boca coberta de gloss. "Não diga uma coisa dessas Irina! Nós duas sabemos que você AMA Carmen Stefens. Todos os dias eu te vejo com um modelo diferente." Bella continuou falando com sua voz sinuosa, agora rodeando Irina, prestando atenção em cada detalhe do traje da garota. "Por exemplo. Você está usando uma agora. Apesar de você estar com pontas duplas nos cabelos e com uma espinha na ponta do nariz, você tem um ótimo gosto para sapatos. Ah! Faça alguns exercícios, pois seus braços estão..." Bella se aproximou de Irina, sussurrando alto suficiente para a plateia envolta delas ouvirem. "Um pouquinho... flácidos."

Ela estava odiando toda aquela situação, pois Isabella fora audaciosa o suficiente para mostrar suas fraquezas. Havia aqueles dias que ela sempre era _'agraciada'_ com alguma espinha ou com algum problema em seu cabelo sedoso. Ninguém da escola ousava jogar isso na sua cara, pois sabia que seria atormentado pelo resto do ano letivo.

Mas Isabella Swan estava abusando da sorte. Ela não sabia do que Irina era capaz. Se sabia, não tinha medo, mesmo depois da _brincadeirinha _da semana passada, Isabella parecia não temer nada. Era como se a garota esquisita e medrosa tivesse partido da cidade e em seu lugar sugira uma garota corajosa e sem medo de arriscar. Sem mencionar que ela estava incrivelmente bem vestida. Muito Blair Waldorf.

Irina não sabia se sentia pena da garota por ela se sentir tão corajosa ou se sentia medo de Isabella. A garota não se deixava abalar nem pelo olhar afiado dela, como era antes.

Ela se virou lentamente na direção dela, que estava com uma expressão de falsa inocência em seu rosto de porcelana. Ela respirou fundo antes de tentar rebater. "Não ouse falar comigo assim, _pata choca."_

Nem com o antigo apelido Isabella se afetou. Ao contrário, ela abriu um enorme sorriso e respondeu. "Porque eu não falaria? Depois de tanto tempo sendo humilhada pela sua pessoa, o que eu te disse agora não chega nem perto do que aguentei de você, piranha inescrupulosa e egoísta!" Bella rosnou para Irina, chocando a todos, inclusive a si mesma. Ela nunca fora capaz de dizer um palavrão se quer, mas ela estava tão machucada por dentro que nada a surpreendia agora. Ela só queria aproveitar esse momento deliciosamente vingativo.

Irina, não aguentando mais tanta humilhação, levantou seu braço direito para esbofetear Isabella, mas uma mão máscula e forte a segurou.

"Não se meta Edward." Irina rosnou, ainda encarando o rosto de Bella. Edward fuzilava Irina com seus orbes esmeraldinos, irritado com a atitude da garota. Ele nunca permitiria que alguma garota como Irina tocasse em um fio de cabelo de Bella. E ele achou estranho demais toda essa vontade iminente de protegê-la de uma hora para outra.

"Você que não se meta Irina. Não ouse tocar nela. Se o fizer, farei com que você seja expulsa dessa escola."

Irina fingiu desdém, mas por dentro ela estava nervosa. "Por acaso você vai me bater, Edward Cullen?"

Edward devolveu a provocação, abrindo um sorriso selvagem. "Oh não, não pretendo sujar minhas mãos com merda. Você não vale tudo isso." E com isso, ele a soltou de modo indelicado, escoltando Bella e sua irmã para longe de Irina, que ficou parada, em choque, no meio do corredor. Suas seguidoras estavam ao seu lado, constrangidas pelo fato da humilhação. Todos da escola estavam encarando-as, fazendo comentários.

"O que estão olhando? Circulando!" Irina gritou, e saiu marchando em direção ao banheiro feminino. Jessica, Lauren, Jane, Emilly e Gianna a seguiram até o banheiro feminino, onde havia algumas garotas do primeiro ano, que saíram imediatamente quando Irina entrou gritando dizendo que precisava do banheiro vazio. Assim que suas seguidoras entraram, ela passou a andar de um lado para o outro no pequeno espaço.

"Eu nunca fui tão humilhada em toda a minha vida! Eu simplesmente quero matar aquela vadia! Vocês viram? Ela nem se quer se sentiu intimidada por mim! Inferno!"

Gianna encarou a amiga e comentou. "Você precisa manter a calma Irina. Ela é novidade agora, mas logo tudo isso vai passar. Todos estão impressionados com ela, mas logo ela cairá no esquecimento."

"Eu sei disso, mas eu não posso admitir que ela me trate daquela maneira! Quem ela pensa que é? Ela acha que só porque ela mudou aquele visual horroroso dela ela pode comandar a Collegiate assim?" Irina praguejou, estalando os dedos. "Ela pode arruinar minha popularidade aqui! Ela veste Dior e Carmem Stefens agora! Todos vão dar atenção a ela!" Irina terminou, mais irritada do que nunca. Ela não queria admitir, mas ela achava que Isabella estava mesmo bonita. Ninguém poderia perceber debaixo de toda aquela roupa e óculos de grau, mas Isabella Swan tinha um corpo bonito, tinha olhos bonitos, tinham cabelos bonitos. Ela tinha postura. Ela poderia ser popular sem fazer esforço. Irina sabia que fora sua culpa toda essa situação, pois foi depois do banho de tinta e penas que Isabella mudou de vez. Ela sabia que foi por causa disso que Isabella Swan resolvera por um fim à toda humilhação, humilhando aqueles que a fizeram sofrer naquela escola.

"Merda, eu estou fodida" Irina gemeu, sabendo que teria que agir. E logo.

* * *

**N/A:** _Hmmm... Irina não podia dormir sem essa hein? E Edward? Já se interessou... Safadinho..._

_Aguardem..._

* * *

******REVIEWS!****REVIEWS!****REVIEWS!****REVIEWS!****REVIEWS!****REVIEWS!****REVIEWS!****REVIEWS!**

******REVIEWS!****REVIEWS!****REVIEWS!****REVIEWS!****REVIEWS!****REVIEWS!****REVIEWS!****REVIEWS!**

******REVIEWS!****REVIEWS!****REVIEWS!****REVIEWS!****REVIEWS!****REVIEWS!****REVIEWS!****REVIEWS!****REVIEWS!**


End file.
